Sisters from hell
by Silverschine
Summary: Two sisters are transported into the Naruto world. One is a Naruto-fan that thinks her biggest dream just came true, the other one only thinks about how she can return home. And they aren't the only ones that got sucked into a TV...
1. Like night and day

**Hello, this is my first fanfic and I have a few things to say:**

**1) Yes, I do have a twin sister.**

**2) No, our names are not Kate and Kriss**

**3) No, **_**I do not hate Naruto**_**, but before I did, and I thought it would be funny to write a Naruto fanfic with a character who hates it.**

**4) I don't, didn't and will never own Naruto.**

I absolutely hate Naruto.

My twin sister loves it and doesn't want to talk about anything other than… Naruto.

It's as if it is her life! Always reading Naruto, watching Naruto, searching new Naruto fanfics…

I swear, when she saw the episode in which one of her favourite characters died – I think his name was Itachi, or something like that – she cried about half an hour, interrupting herself from time to time to scream: "They can't make him die! They just can't."

I think that that is the reason why I dislike Naruto so much.

My sister is obsessed about it and has decided a long time ago that it was her duty to make a Naruto-fan of me, if I liked it or not.

Sometimes, I just can't believe that twin sister can be so different. And I don't only mean appearance, but all the rest, too. We're like night and day. I have curly, black hair and burning brown eyes, almost reddish sometimes. She has straight smooth blond hair and soft green eyes. I love darkness, she's afraid of it. She's done karate, I've never done a fighting sport. I'm a good liar, she isn't. She's a good runner, I'm not. I'm always suspicious, she's always sarcastic.

She loved Naruto. I hated it.

Maybe that if she wasn't so crazy about it, I would have liked Naruto. Maybe not.

But I have to say that, at the moment, I hated Naruto with all my heart.

"No, Kriss, I do **not** think he's cute," I said.

"C'mon, Kate! Look at him! How can you not like him?" my sister said, shoving a drawing of one of her many favourite characters under my nose.

"You do realise he's killing two people, right? He looks like a madman." Actually, the drawing was pretty good, but never of my entire life would I admit that.

Kriss looked offended. "You can't just say that! He's just a little bit insane, but he'll turn out great later! Bedside, he's just lonely."

"Really? And why does he wear make-up?" I asked, pointing at the two black circles around his eyes.

Hah! I'd finally caught her off guard!

"Uh, that, I don't know…"

I opened my mouth, but she changed the subject before I could provocate her.

"But look how gorgeous he is! You know, he is very powerful. He can control sand! That's because he has a demon sealed inside him, Shukaku, and-"

"Kriss, I don't care! I'm not even listening!"

"But really, he's a good guy!" my sister tried to convince me.

I glared at her. "Fine. He isn't that bad. Happy?"

"Oh, I'm very, very happy!" Kriss smiled.

"Good, then am I allowed to leave now?"

I walked to the door, not giving her the chance to answer. But no, she wasn't done with me. "Not yet," she grinned, pulling me back.

Now, there are two things you need to know about me.

One: I absolutely hate it when people grab, push or draw me against my will.

Two: My death glare can be really, really frightening.

I turned towards her, gritting my teeth, and gave her my deadliest glare. As expected, she released me quickly, stepping back.

"Kate, stop that!" Kriss said, slightly uncomfortable. "You know I don't like when you do that!"

"Yes, I know, and that is exactly why I'm doing it."

I knew why she didn't like it. I was scaaary!

Kriss and I often fought, never having the same opinion, never accepting the other one was right. And, because of that, we had swiftly grown immune to each other's threats and death glares.

Except for my famous "killing look" that I only rarely used and absolutely deadly was. That was one of my favourite things about me. No one ever beat me in glaring contests!

I walked through the door at the moment that my sister began her next strategy. The only one that worked with me. (Except maybe pushing me against a wall and covering my mouth.)

"Please! Can I please show you one Naruto episode?" she asked, pleading. I turned. She was giving me her bambi-eyes.

"No."

"You'll really like it!"

"Never."

"If you look it in English, sometimes the voices can be really hilarious!"

"Don't care."

"You can choose the episode."

"Don't want to."

"Please?"

"Not listening."

"If you do, I'll give you chocolate!"

Everything for chocolate!

"OK!"

Kriss went searching her DVD. When she returned, she held two DVD's, one of the normal Naruto, and one of shippuuden. She smiled happily and I began thinking that accepting hadn't been such a good idea after all.

"Witch one do you wanna see?"

"I don't care. You choose." I said, looking around as if searching the chocolate. Of course she wasn't planning on giving it to me before I'd watched the episode.

Where could she have hidden it? In her room, of course! But now I was stuck here. I would go searching in her room later. I mean, she won't be missing one little piece of chocolate… (Yeah, devilish me!)

Kriss interrupted my thoughts.

"I'll show you the episode where Hinata fights Neji!"

"Not that I have any idea who they are…" I grumbled.

She sounded far too happy. As if she thought she had won.

That thought irritated me. She would **never** win! I would **never**, **ever** like Naruto! Even if the drawer was pretty good…

No! Thought not allowed! I would never lose!

The following ten minutes, Kriss told me everything about the Hyuuga family and I was thinking about how I was going to show she had **not **won. Stealing her chocolate sounded like a good trick, but I was searching for something worse.

Finally, Kriss started the episode.

I did as if I was paying attention, while thinking of every trick I had ever heard, when suddenly, the television screen went black and the lights fell out. "Oh, crap!"

I was not scared of darkness, I even felt at home in it, but Kriss, being my opposite in almost everything, became hysterical. "Turn on the light, turn on the light!"

"Relax." I said. "Most likely it's just some problem with the electricity that will last for only a few minutes." But that didn't calm my sister down. Maybe her hyperactivity was contagious, or maybe I'm just plain crazy, but I started too.

I began screaming, but as I wasn't afraid of the dark, I just screamed about the first thing that popped into my mind.

"Chocolate! Sweet little chocolate, where are you? I'm going to eat you! And I didn't even had to watch a whole episode!"

By the time the lights went on again, we were both dancing through the room, screaming the loudest we could.

"Turn on the light! Turn on the light!"

"Where's the chocolate? Where's the chocolate?"

We sure must have looked like complete idiots.

It was then that I realised we weren't in the living room anymore.

Would it be very cliché if I said: we were in the Naruto world? Yes?

Then I'm sorry, because that was the case.

**I hope you liked it. (If there is anyone reading this story)**

**I'm sorry for the many grammar faults I certainly have made. (I don't speak English very well.) If you find faults, please say it, and I will try to pay more attention at it while writing the next chapter.**

**Also, this is going to be a romance/family story, but I don't know who Kate and Kriss are going to fall in love with. Of course, I have my ideas, but I would like to hear yours first.**


	2. What the hell!

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update. I guess I'm just slow…**

**Thanks for the reviews! Here are my answers:**

**Mitzzi: Don't worry; I'm going to do my best not to make them Mary Sue's. Thanks for the warning.**

**GET RID OF ACCOUNT: Thanks for your opinion!**

**Starwatcher-shadow: Well, I just describe my twin sister and myself; I didn't thought there would be other people with twin sisters that resemble us so much! Who are you like? Like Kriss or like Kate?**

**Uchiha'sarethebest: Thanks for the correction! Yes, I did meant guy and were I said Elise, I meant Kate. I changed it. (And this is only the beginning of the story… How bad is it gonna get?)**

**Kakashi546: thanks for your opinion too!**

**Brianna: Thanks for reviewing your opinion!**

**Fact 1: Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto**

**Fact 2: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fact 1 + Fact 2= I do not own Naruto… (sniff…)**

"What the hell!" I screamed.

We had appeared between Neji and Hinata, who were both in fighting stance. I quickly took a few steps backwards, pulling my sister, who seemed unable to move, with me.

I definitely did not wanted to end up in the middle of a battle!

Everyone in the room focused their attention on us.

Being the coward I was, I pushed Kriss before me and whispered in her ears: "We're in a world that you know, it was your anime we were watching and you're the one that knows everything about this world, so **please** talk us out of the problems!"

But she still seemed unable to do anything other than to look with wide eyes at the characters of the anime she had been watching and that now looked more real than she would ever have imagined.

OK, I was a good talker, but I **hated** being in the middle of the attention!

"Er, you don't have to look at us, you know. Doesn't it happen very often that people appear out of nowhere?"

And there it was; the question we'd all been waiting for.

"Who are you?"

It was a ninja with white hair and a head protector covering one of his eyes that had asked the question.

It seemed to me that I'd seen him before, but I couldn't remember his name. I decided to call him captain one-eye.

"We're from hell and our mission is to make this world end in chaos! Mwouahahahaha! **Really**, guys, what do you **think**?**"**

_Yup, my sister and her bloody __**sarcasm**__!_

As we didn't answer seriously, I saw how the ninja around us became more hostile.

I sighted. "Well, I believe that plan A: hoping nobody saw us and discretely escaping, had failed," I whispered to my sister.

Kriss finally seemed to realize she needed to be serious. She pushed me away and took the word, smiling hesitantly.

"Er, we- we're ninja. We're from… From a place far away, and-"

I slapped my head. This situation was terrible! I was good at lying, but didn't have enough information about this world. Kriss, who had the information, was a terrible liar.

I decided to make the best of it.

"My sister means," I said calmly, "that we're here to witness the Chuunin exams. Our land send us as inspectors."

_Stay vague, _I thought._ You don't even know if they have inspectors here. Probably not. That would be too easy. It's already good that Kriss told me about the Chuunin exams!_

An old man with a huge hat stepped forward.

_I don't think I'll give __**him**__a nickname. Sure, he looks old, but he looks like the big boss here. I probably should show some respect. That would be better for our situation, too._

"Never before has a land sent inspectors to witness the Chuunin exams. Also, we've heard nothing about it. What land are you from?" He was looking at our unusual clothes.

_Forget the respect! He's giving me more trouble than I already have!_

Kriss spoke much of Naruto, but I always tried not to listen, so I only knew the general lines of the story, not the details, like the names of the countries.

Therefore, I had no idea what to answer…

But even if I often say the contrary, my sister apparently **did** have some brains.

"We're from Amegakure. The reason why you didn't knew of our arrival is because our messenger bird has been intercepted." Kriss said. _Good. Remember: thank Kriss for saving me._ "We're here to test the force of the candidates." _And remember: __**buy her some brains!**_

Kriss didn't seem to notice her fault yet.

Well, she would find out soon enough…

"Good," the old man said, "you'll fight two of the candidates, then, but let's give the Hyuga's the time to finish this match first. You can go stand over there." He pointed at the tribunes.

He looked us with a blank face, but I saw the doubt in his eyes.

He didn't believe us.

Kriss opened her mouth, then closed it again, unable to speak. She turned to me, with wide panicking eyes.

Really, what had she thought? That they would let us test the force of the candidates by **watching** them?

I just shrugged and took off to the tribunes.

"Wait," the annoying old man suddenly said. "Your names?"

"Kate," I said, doing my best to keep my face stoic.

Kriss quickly looked up, as if she was disturbed in her thoughts.

"Oh, Kriss. My name is Kriss."

She opened her mouth, as if she wanted to ad something, but closed it again and turned to me, with pleading eyes.

_I hate that bambi-stare so much…_

What did she want me to do? Tell that we weren't ninja, but girls from another world and that he would never have believed us, witch is the reason why we lied to him.

He'd think we were crazy.

_Come to think of it... Maybe we are…_

While climbing up the tribunes, I peeked from the corners of my eyes to the present genin. They didn't **seem **dangerous…

With a few exceptions of course. Some of them sure looked pretty strong…

I noticed a ridiculous looking boy with enormous eyebrows, that gave the impression to be weak, but the attention with witch he studied everything happening in the room, said the contrary.

Then there was Naruto, a loud boy with blonde hair that pointed in every direction. I watched him attentively, curious about the main character of my sister's favorite manga. I had to say, nevertheless, that he looked little impressive.

The third kid I noticed was a boy I recognized. It was close to impossible not to see him, with his quiet vigilance that made him stand out even more, especially in comparison of Naruto. He stood a little apart from the others, watching everything with unreadable pale green eyes, and, his arms crossed on his chest, he gave the impression to see everything without being seen.

It was the boy on the drawing Kriss had showed me.

The one that could kill without regret, without any emotion.

I remembered **his** name, for sure.

Gaara from the desert.

For once, I had to admit I was afraid. If I had to fight against him, I'd just run off as quickly as I could, without a backwards glance.

I mean, my sister showed me how he crushed three people with sand! I really didn't want to die that way!

I saw him looking at us and quickly turned my gaze to Kriss, who seemed just as terrified as I was.

I only asked one thing. "What do we do?"

She pushed me to a place a bit apart from the others before answering my question. I saw the old man that didn't trust us glance at us twice, but he apparently didn't thought we could be of any meaningful danger, so he left us alone.

"Against a ninja, genin or not, we don't stand a chance." I said.

"Oh, really! I hadn't figured **that** out already!" Ah, finally, Kriss had found her sarcasm back. That was already a good sign.

"Good," Kriss whispered. "The match of Hinata and Neji is almost done, so we've got to hurry. If you have to fight Gaara or Rock Lee, you're dead." _As if didn't know that! _"Well, if it's Gaara," my sister went on, "I literally mean dead. Anyway, try to keep up our cover: we're ninja from Amegakure, so **try** to put up a fight!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Face reality sister, we're not gonna win, and there's no way we're gonna be able to keep up the cover!" I sighted.

"**Just shut up ad listen! I'm trying to help you, you know!"**

A few ninja turned to look at us and Kriss blushed.

"Yes, I know, but at the moment, you're not really helpful." I whispered.

She took a deep breath and continued with a softer voice. "OK, then. If you have to fight Naruto, I have no idea if you have a chance to win. He can be very strong, but also very stupid and he's pretty unpredictable. Then, there's Chouji, his weak point is food," she said, pointing a fat guy that stood next to a boy with hair like a pineapple and a girl with long blond hair, "and he had a special jutsu with witch he can blow himself up."

I frowned. "You mean, like a bomb? Doesn't that kill him?"

"No, idiot, like a balloon. He can literally roll over you."

"Oww, that must hurt…"

"Yes, it does, now if you'd please let me explain…" Her voice grew louder again, but after a short glare, she began talking softer again.

"The boy with the pineapple hair is named Shikamaru and can manipulate his shadow. He can let it get bigger or smaller, as long as the total surface is as big as it was before. If he can touch you with his shadow, you won't be able to move on your own again, except for making the same movements he does."

"So, in fact, I lose when that happens."

I began to think our chances of winning became smaller and smaller…

"Then," Kriss went on, pretending she hadn't heard me, "there's Ino, the girl that's standing with them. She's actually quite normal. If you keep moving, maybe you'll even be able to beat her, but still…she's had ninja training…"

"Why do I have to keep moving?" I asked, suspicious.

"Well… She can enter your mind if you're not moving." Kriss said with a bitter smile.

"Great, just great! Why are you even taking the effort to tell me all this?" _My god, was that just sarcasm? This world is not good for me!_

"Oh, shut up. Think positive. And don't talk so loud."

There were, in fact, again, ninja that had turned to look at us.

_I hate being the center of attention…_

"Fine then, go on."

"Do you see that sound ninja there? The one with the music note on his headband? I don't remember his name, but, anyway, I know a few thing about him, too."

"You know a few things about all the characters… I guess you could even tell me Naruto's favorite food…"

"Ramen," Kriss said without hesitation.

When I raised an eyebrow, she blushed slightly.

"Oh, come on! Anyone who has read the first chapter of Naruto could tell you that!"

"Yeah, whatever… Just go on."

"So, the sound ninja… If he kicks you, avoiding his fist isn't good enough. With his fist, he can reinforce every noise, so he can practically destroy your ears, even if you avoid his blow."

"…" I didn't feel like talking anymore.

"And then… Sakura." Kriss pointed at a shinobi with pink hair. "She's got no special jutsu, so she's just a normal ninja, but later, she'll become incredibly strong!"

"I don't care about later! Are there things I need to know **now**?"

"Er-"

She was interrupted by a loud scream. **"Don't stop it!"**

I quickly looked at the duel below us. The girl lay on the ground, apparently unconscious.

Panicked, I turned to Kriss.

"She'll be all right," my sister said, although she looked pretty shocked herself. "She's going to lose," Kriss continued softly, "but she's going to learn to never give up. Look, she'll stand up in a few moments."

Kriss was right.

I couldn't help but feel admiration when the beaten girl slowly pushed herself on her knees, and then slowly stood up, her legs shaking. It was clear she wasn't able to fight anymore.

We kept looking, silent, until the end of the match, and at some moments, Kriss had to keep me from interrupting the fight.

But then, finally, came the moment that the medical team was called and the Hyuga girl was taken to the emergency medical room.

The old man – Kriss told me it was the Hokage – gave the sign to us to descend. With loud beating hearts, we stumbled down the stairs.

"You, will fight Chouji Akimichi."

I swallowed loudly. His finger was directed to me.

**I don't know if I'm going to be able to update the coming weeks, as the exams are approaching, but I'll do my best.**

**I still haven't decided for the romance part, but I like the idea of KateXItachi and KrissXGaara…**

**Kill me if you want to, or if you want to be less extreme, just review to say what you think about it…**


	3. Chocolate, telepathy and lies

**Starwatcher-shadow: You're like Kriss? What a surprise, becaus I'd say that I'm just like Kate. What a coincidence, don't you think? (Note the heavy sarcasm.) Wait... What did I just said? I've been too much around you! The sarcasm virus has me! Nooooooo!**

**iemanddieditverhaalsupervind: Leuk dat jij het ook gelezen hebt. En dat je het super vind, natuurlijk. Blij dat er weer een nieuw hoofdstuk is? Ik wed dat je gewoon meteen gaat vragen wanneer het volgende komt. Oh, en trouwens: Arwen zal nog een paar hoofdstukken moeten wachten.**

**Pfff... Do I really have to say this every time? Well, okay then. I do not own Naruto. Happy?**

**Well, here's the chapter, anyway.**

_Why? Why always me?_

"Sure. No problem."

_Hmm, Chouji? Why didn't he choose one of the strongest candidates? It's not logical…_

_But… He doesn't believe us. He probably wants to test us, but not to injure us badly, so he can interrogate us later._

_That means we're in big trouble… _

But I just smiled, hiding all my emotions carefully, like I often did.

"_His weakness is food."_

I began searching in my pocket. _A magnet, a Swiss knife, a pencil, paper, a few stones, a throat pellet and some painkillers. _

_No cell phone… _

Well, I had to admit that the last one wasn't really a surprise. I rarely had my cell phone or identity card with me.

_But still… Normally I always have lucifers and sleep pills with me… _(Don't ask me why, because I have no idea myself, but it's true.)

I looked up and met the Hokage's curious eyes. Chouji stood before me and Kriss was trying to get my attention in a way she apparently thought of as discretely.

She was staring at me with that look-at-me-now-you-idiot gaze that I already knew from her.

When she saw me looking at her, she forced a smile and walked over to me to give me a hand. "Good luck," she said, before brusquely turning and walking away.

"What-"

She stopped for a moment and turned to face me. "You didn't thought I was going to hide it in my room, did you? You'd have gone searching for it at night."

The faintest hint of a smile crossed my lips, for the first time since we'd arrived in this cursed world, and she turned again and walked over to the tribunes.

"Thanks…" I said, knowing she couldn't hear me anymore.

_After all, she's helped me…_

Because when she'd given me a hand, she'd slipped something to me that could make the difference between losing and winning this match…

Maybe, really maybe, she did have brains…

When the signal to start the fight was given, I was ready and had already figured out a plan A, B and C.

As to be expected, Chouji formed a weird sign with his hands, and, just as Kriss told me, he became bigger and bigger, until his arms, legs and head seemed to have disappeared in what looked like a giant football.

I mentally thanked myself for having learned to conceal my emotions, because if I hadn't, I would've been quivering in fear now. (Hey, don't laugh now, in this situation, you'd be too!)

The image of me, flat as a pancake in my grave, with on the gravestone: "Rolled over by giant football" suddenly came to my mind, and I swallowed again. _Not a very honourable death…_

I breathed in, slowly, trying to calm myself. As the giant football, that was in fact Chouji, began to roll, I opened my hand, revealing what was inside of it.

Holding the piece of chocolate Kriss gave me like a white flag, I didn't move an inch. "Now, you don't wanna crush the chocolate, do you?"

The giant football didn't slowed down and I frowned. _There's something… Why doesn't he stop? He doesn't even hesitate! He doesn't…_

Preserving my dignity and my life, I ran away as quickly as I could. _He doesn't…hear me! Of course! With his head… He can't hear or see me. Well, it's good that he can't see or hear I ran away, I guess…_

_But still… How humiliating!_

But in this situation, plan B would work. There would be one moment when he'd have to see where I was and it was at that moment that I'd talk to him.

He hit the wall with a sickening **BAM**_, _boring a hole in it, and I began walking in his direction again. _Steady, steady… Ah! There it is!_

Chouji's head became visible again and before he could locate me, I talked to him as quickly as I could.

"I suppose I'll have to repeat myself by saying: 'You don't want to end up crushing the chocolate, do you?'"

This time, he seemed to hesitate. It was rather funny to see how he couldn't take off his eyes of the chocolate.

"Well?"

I could see what he was thinking; Becoming a Chuunin or eating the chocolate?

As I predicted, he choose both. First eating the chocolate and then becoming a Chuunin.

At that moment, I took the throat pellet from my pocket and swallowed it right before his eyes, without giving him the time to see what it was.

"Now if you'd just come a little closer, I'll throw you the chocolate."

"No, wait. What did you just ate? And why are you giving me your chocolate if you don't even have a reason for it?"

"Er… I just don't like it?"

I tried to give my face the expression of someone who wanted to avoid a question.

_Yes!_ I saw suspicion flicker in his eyes.

"Hey! I'm not going to eat something you want to give to me! There's probably something in it that will knock me out for hours!"

_I wish there was, Chouji, I really wish there was._

"But no, really! It'd be a waste to just throw it away, and I'm allergic to chocolate!"

My sister couldn't hold her laughter anymore.

"Hahaha-I-Hmfr-I'm sorry but-hahahaha-really, you and-and chocolate-"

She couldn't finish her sentence because she suddenly began to laugh hysterically after the word chocolate.

I rolled my eyes, but didn't worry. This was all part of my plan.

Chouji became even more suspicious.

"No, thank you. But what was it you just ate?"

"Oh, that was just- nothing!" _Really, I should get an Oscar for this acting!_

"Give me one."

"Or what? You're gonna crush me?"

"Yes."

My eyes widened in false fear and I began searching in my pocket.

"N-no! J-just wait! I-I've got it…somewhere! Just please don't crush me!"

_I wonder if I'm overdoing it. Probably._

"You can have all of them." I said, throwing him the package.

He caught it easily and immediately opened it to see what was inside. He carefully took one painkiller out. As it was still packed in aluminium, I watched how he threw the aluminium away.

He slowly took one of the painkillers and ate it.

I leaned forward to see his face.

Almost immediately after he'd laid it in his mouth, he began spitting, a disgusted look on his face.

I don't know if you know dafalgan, so for those who don't: it's horrible. Normally you have to drink it in a glass of water, so without water, it must really taste awful!

I didn't took the time to pity him, thought, but immediately ran as fast as I could in his direction, while taking my biggest stone out of my pocket.

He was distracted and only noticed me when I was about two feet away from him.

I traversed the remaining distance in no time and managed to hit him with the stone on the top of his head.

I ignored if he was unconscious or just had a terrible headache, but it was clear he wasn't able to fight anymore.

Then there was the long silence. It was a threatening silence that made me very uncomfortable, and I knew they knew now. They knew we'd lied to them.

The Hokage confirmed my thought by appearing next to me and saying with a calm voice: "Take this girl to an interrogation room. It must be clear by now that she's **not** a ninja."

Kriss leaned forward, shocked, and shot me an apologizing glance while two masked men dragged me out of the room.

I rolled with my eyes at her.

_See? I said so. There'd have been no way to hide the fact that we're not ninja. Who came up with the stupid lie, after all? _

Kriss raised her hands at me in a how-could-I-know-this-was-gonna-happen gesture.

I smiled sadly.

_Bah… I guess it couldn't be helped. They were bound to find out anyway…_

Really, sisterly telepathy could come on handy from time to time.

_But… Why don't they take Kriss, too?_

"Hey! Wait a minute! Why don't I have to come?"

_Why does Kriss always need to be so __**loud**__?_

"You still have to fight one of the candidates to confirm you're not a shinobi."

Kriss looked quickly from Gaara to Rock Lee.

"Eh… I guess I'll just admit that I'm not, then."

_Well… At least it spares some time…_

Two other masked ninja appeared to take Kriss with them.

Without a word, we followed them through a labyrinth of corridors, until we arrived at a room filled with torture items, where the masked ninja left us alone.

I swallowed once and heard Kriss gasp.

But they didn't have to think they were the only masked ones! I had a mask too. Even if it hadn't a physical form, it was efficient. I hid every emotion behind it and only showed a slightly bored face.

I wasn't going to be intimidated by only the sight of some torture weapons!

With a bit of chance, they didn't even planned on using them.

That was what I'd have done if I were them. They probably thought that, as we were only kids, we'd immediately tell the truth.

The Hokage entered the room and closed the door behind him.

I sat down on one of the chairs that were spread all over the room and took a bite of the chocolate that I was still holding.

It was probably rude to sit down before the Big Boss, but who cares?

"Well," the Hokage began. "Who are you and why did you lie to us? And I want the truth this time."

I looked down at the ground and closed my eyes, preparing myself to tell a big lie.

**Well, that was the third chapter, then. (Is it really bad or is it just me?)**

** I have, again, a few annoucements to make:**

**1) Due to death treats of my sister, I won't be able to write KrissXGaara.**

**2) Hey, Starwatcher-shadow, how is it going, sister?**

**3) I'm so sorry Arwen (iemanddieditverhaalsupervind), but I'm so not going to update every day!**

**4) Just be patient a few more chapters, Arwen, your turn will come next.**

**5) I won't be able to update until the 19th, because of the exams, as I already said in the previous chapter.**


	4. The perfect lie

**Hello, here I am again. With the next chapter.**

**I know I'm late, but I already warned you in the previous chapter.**

**I've written a long chapter, for once, so I hope you enjoy.**

**tja: Yeah, you said you liked the name. But it's not gonna be your real name, more of an alias. And you're not yet in this chapter. And about the chocolate, that's the reason why I made Kriss laugh at me.**

**Starwatcher-shadow: You really need to practice your evil laugh.**

**And here we go again: I do not own Naruto. Yet. Mwahahahahaaa! (Kidding! Just kidding!)**

**Hope you enjoy. And it's written from another POV this time. I wanted a little changement.**

**Kriss' POV**

"Who are you? And I want the truth this time." I began to panic, and looked at Kate.

She seemed to ignore me and was staring intensively at the ground.

Seeing the concentrated expression on her face and noting the fact she'd closed her eyes, I recognized the symptoms.

While everyone just assumed she was afraid or ashamed, I saw it.

She only did this when inventing stories, as she called them. I just called it lies.

She was searching for a lie that would erase every suspition. A lie that would help us out of any kind of trouble. The perfect lie.

"_There's always a perfect lie for every situation." _

Kate often said that. It was sort of her slogan, but I didn't agree with her at that point.

_The only story that would be perfect in this situation is the truth. There is no such thing as a perfect lie. I doesn't matter which lie she tells. If the Hokage decides to do some research to see if our story is correct, he'll find out. That's for sure._

But it didn't matter if the story Kate was going to tell could help us out of trouble or not.

She was going to try it and I had to help her. Because the Hokage was becoming impatient.

"Well?" The Hokage asked, and I could see on his face that wasn't going to be patient.

_Maybe that after all, he_ _**is **__going to torture us if he thinks we're a threat to the village…_

"Eh," I stuttered, trying to think of something that could divert his attention for a few minutes. "Who would I have been forced to fight if I hadn't given up?"

_OK, this is stupid. Definitely stupid!_

The Hokage looked slightly disturbed.

"Dosu, and now answer my question. Who are you?"

_C'mon, Kate! It's your turn! Say something!_

Kate suddenly raised her head and looked the Hokag straight in the eyes.

_Did she have time to think of something good?_

I saw how shock flickered in the Hokage's eyes.

_There's something wrong…_

_Wait…_

_Her eyes!_

But it was already too late.

"Are you an Uchiha?" the Hokage asked, suddenly a lot more attentive.

I had the impression that he was at the point of calling some anbu reinforcements.

_Not good!_

Some of the anbu already took their kunai out, ready for a fight.

_Not gooooood!_

Kate had no clue about what an Uchiha was and, before she could hide it, I saw a hint of surprise on her face.

"No, no," I quickly said, "she isn't. She just has an unnatural eye color. It's not really red."

_Why do we seem to attire trouble? Can't we just have luck __**once**__ in our life?_

The Hokage didn't seem entirely persuaded, but he just nodded and didn't say a thing.

"You were right. We're no ninja." Kate began. "But we did arrive here with a teletransportation jutsu. Kriss' fiancé was a ninja and he transportated us here so we would be in security. We were attacked by ninja from another village."

_Wha-wha-whaaaaaaaaaaaat? My fiancé?_

"Yeah," I said, after a short moment of shock. Well…I had thought it was short, at least…

Kate quickly drew the attention back to herself.

"It's better not to talk about it in my sister's presence. It's most likely that he didn't survive. It was an ambush and there were just the three of us against at least seven ninja."

"_It's better not to talk about it in my sister's presence." Does she mean I've got to act emotional?_

I began to sob quietly, hiding my face in my hands so they didn't notice the absence of tears.

_Just you wait, sis, I'll get my revenge! You're so dead!_

The Hokage looked badly at ease. He definitely didn't have to deal with crying girls every day.

Kate stood up from her chair and walked over to me, taking another bite of her-no, **my **chocolate.

She tapped on my shoulder, pretending to comfort me.

I glared at her, but that only seemed to amuse her and she bent over to whisper a few words in my ear.

"From which country are the ninja that attacked us?"

_Wha-Oh! Of course! She doesn't know anything about Naruto. I almost forgot…_

"We're from Stone and we were attacked by Rain ninja's in black cloaks with red clouds on it." I quickly hissed.

She nodded and went sitting down again.

I rubbed my eyes and looked up again.

The Hokage, reassured that I'd apparently stopped crying, continued his interrogation.

"Why do you were attacked and who attacked you?"

Kate took a few more bites of **my** chocolate before answering.

_She's gaining some time._

"We were attacked by Rain ninja. They were all wearing black cloaks with red clouds. As for why they attacked us, I don't know if I can say that," Kate casually answered.

The Hokage and the anbu looked immediately more alarmed.

"Why can't you tell?" the Hokage asked.

"I think we could tell it to you, as you're the Boss around here, but I don't trust your bodyguards."

_Boss? Bodyguards? Really, Kate, how much can a bit of respect cost?_

"So if you could just order them to leave, we could tell you why."

Seeing how the Hokage grew even more suspicious, Kate added: "C'mon, what could happen? We're not ninja, we have absolutely no fighting skills, and you're the strongest ninja of the village. Think you can't handle us?"

_Kate, please, are you __trying to make this even worse?_

It took the Hokage only two seconds and a look at Kate's face to decide we weren't dangerous.

He ordered the anbu to wait at the door.

"Now can you tell me?"

Kate nodded, being unable to speak with chocolate in her mouth.

She then made a movement with her hand towards me.

"What? Do I have to explain?" I asked in shock.

_She's going to let me tell the truth?_

Kate impatiently shook her head and made a movement with her hand again.

"Can't you just tell me?"

I began to lose my patience as well, seeing how she shook her head again.

"You're a human being that has learned to speak! If you could just stop eating **my** chocolate, you would maybe be able to express yourself through words!"

Seeming only slightly offended, Kate finally spoke again. "Could you just come here?"

Gritting my teeth, I leapt over to the chair she was sitting on.

"I'm not your slave, you know!"

She just shrugged. "Whatever… Is he going to die?"

_Wha- wha- __**Crazy!**_

"How should I know that?" I asked with a sideways look at the Hokage.

"Just tell me."

_I hope you've got a good idea, Kate. I really hope, because otherwise, I'm so gonna kill you!_

I nodded.

"Good," Kate said. "Then I can finally tell the truth."

_The truth? What's in that chocolate?_

I swiftly grabbed the chocolate out of her hands, beginning to read the ingredients. _Sugar, cacao,…_

There was nothing abnormal in it, so I turned the bow to see the expiration date.

_It's not expired._

I gave the chocolate back before they even had the time to say something about it.

Kate opened her mouth, but closed it again, apparently thinking this was only one of the many uncomprehensible twists of my mind, which maybe it was…

"Don't mind my sister… Anyway, the truth is that she has a special technique. Every time she sees the face of someone, she can see some of that person's life. Things everyone knows… And secrets…"

_I knew it! Of course she wasn't going to tell the truth…_

"She accidentally saw some of the rain ninja's faces and discovered some things nobody was supposed to know. They apparently thought it would be more careful to kill her before she could cause problems."

She Hokage seemed to think that was believable. "Is it a bloodline limit?"

This was the time for me to intervene.

"No. I'm the only one who has it."

"And what have you seen about the rain ninja?"

"I can't exactly say what, but I have found out some things about an organization called Akatsuki. There are ten members, all extremely strong, and they have big plans for this world. Plans you probably won't like."

"I see. Does this mean that those Akatsuki ninja are going to target the village to kill the two of you?"

"Er… No. They don't know where we are at the moment. They are going to target the village eventually, but not because of us."

"Who are they after, then?"

I hesitated. How much could I tell him?

"I'm sorry, but I can't say that. It could cause problems, and you're going to find out soon enough."

There was an awkward silence and then the Hokage nodded.

"Okay, so, are ya gonna believe us or are ya gonna lock us in some small cell to be tortured?" Kate asked, looking rather bored.

For some reason, I had the impression she was being rude op purpose.

The Hokage looked stunned, but nor for long.

"You can stay here. I shall ask to prepare two beds for you here until I can find you a permanent home. Well… Not permanent of course, because I suppose you want to return to your home as quick as possible."

"Of course," Kate nodded.

"Can you tell me again where you come from?"

"From Stone." Kate answered.

"Fine, I shall sent a message to the Tsuchikage from Iwagakure that you are safely in Konoha."

"Thank you," Kate responded.

"I FEEL LEFT OUT! YOU'RE IGNORING ME!" I screamed.

They both turned to me, before continuing their conversation.

"You can go now," the Hokage said.

"Good. Hope we meet again."

Kate seemed rather eager to leave.

She stood up from her chair, grabbed my arm and practically dragged me out of the room.

She let go of me as soon as she'd closed the door behind her.

"Follow me."

"Why?"

She glared at me. "Don't ask. Just follow me."

"Geez… Not very talkative today, are we?"

I received another glare.

"Fine, fine… I'm coming already…"

I followed her outside, where it was already dark.

When she finally stopped, we'd reached the limit of the forest.

Then she finally turned to me, wearing her usual blank expression.

"We need to get out of here."

_I suppose I should have been expecting something like this…_

"You want to run away from Konoha?"

"I meant: we need to get out of this world."

"But… You don't get it! We're in the Naruto world!"

"Yeah. I still wanna get out of here."

"OMG! We're actually in the Naruto world!"

"You only get that now?"

"You don't understand! We're in the Naruto world, which means we've got chakra!"

"And chakra is?"

"Just look!"

Very exited, I leapt at the nearest tree, concentrating very much on summoning chakra in my feet.

Kate just stood there, looking impassively as I tried to run against the tree.

I fell.

"NO WAY! I'M HERE AND I DON'T HAVE CHAKRA? WHAT'S THE FUN IN IT IF I CAN'T BE A NINJA?"

"So, this chakra of yours, well…not of yours, as you don't have any…it's something only ninja have?"

"SHUT UP! I'M GONNA BECOME A NINJA! JUST YOU WATCH!"

Again, I leapt at the tree. Again, I fell.

"Yeah, whatever…"

"CAN'T YOU JUST STOP SAYING WHATEVER?"

I stood up cussing.

Suddenly, Kate stood right before me.

"We can discuss that later. Now, there's something else I want to talk about."

"What?" I asked, calming myself down.

Looking at Kate's face, I saw that se actually showed some emotion.

She looked as if she hated what she was gonna say next. As if she thought that whatever she was going to say, it was terribly humiliating.

My curiosity grew.

"What?" I asked again.

And with a face as if she was going to eat a lemon, Kate finally opened her mouth.

"Kriss," she said. "I want to propose you a deal."

**Review if you want to. If you don't want to, don't force yourself.**

**I have to stop now. Until next time.**


	5. Sisterly love: who invented it?

**Here's the next chapter already! **

**I'm sorry for the many changes in POV. I guess it's my new hobby…**

**Starwatcher-shadow: I AM NOTHING LIKE MELLO! AT ALL! And about the deal, that's exactly how Kriss reacts.**

**I think it must be clear by now that ****I do not own Naruto****.**

**Well, anyway, up with the chapter!**

**Kate's POV**

"Kriss," I said. "I want to propose you a deal."

She raised her eyebrows.

"You always propose deals, but they are never any good. You're the only one who has an advantage of them and I never won anything from your deals. So, what is it this time?"

I cleared my face of all emotions. I'd have to formulate this deal carefully, otherwise she wouldn't accept.

"I want you to tell me everything I need to know about this world."

I saw how Kriss tried to hide a smile when she realised she had an advantage.

_Hah. She should really try harder to hide her emotions. I bet she's thinking now that there's nothing she needs from me…_

"And what do you have to give me in exchange?"

_And surprise! I was right!_

My face remained unreadable, but on the inside, I was laughing.

"Have you already forgotten the Hokage's interrogation?"

Her face fell.

"Apparently you remember. Your problem is that you can't lie. My problem is that I don't have enough information about this world to lie."

I leaned against a tree, waiting for her to answer.

"Pfff… You always talk about lies. Don't you ever consider being honest?"

"Do you honestly think we can be honest in this situation?"

"Well- Oh, just forget about it. What exactly is this deal, anyway?"

I looked up at the sky, that resembled so much at the one I knew from my world, but still wasn't the same.

_So far away from home. This world is completely different than the one I used to live in. I need to be able to survive on my own. Without needing that stupid sister of mine. Until I can get home…_

"You tell me everything I need to know and I help you out of trouble if I can help you with lies."

She had to think about it for a moment, but apparently she didn't find any trap, so she accepted.

I couldn't fight back a smile and I saw how her face suddenly turned worried.

"Why do I feel like I just accepted a deal from the devil?" she mumbled while turning and walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked, confused.

She seemed startled.

"What do you mean? I'm going to sleep, of course, I'm tired."

"But you just accepted the deal."

"What- Do you mean I have to tell you everything **now**?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Why not? The faster I know everything, the better."

"Kate," she said slowly, as if she was talking to a toddler. "It's night. People sleep at night."

_Ah, right._

"Yeah, whatever… Tomorrow, then."

"Aren't you going to sleep?" she asked, as she saw I didn't move.

I blinked twice.

"I'm not tired."

_She should know by now that I don't like to sleep at night…_

But as I saw the concerned look on her face, I knew that wasn't the reason why she'd asked.

"Kriss, I'm not going anywhere. I'm just staying here. Why should I run away? And I'm going to sleep a bit, too."

She waited a few seconds, considering if she could believe me or not, before heading back to the Hokage's building.

She stopped a few meters farther.

"I swear, if you don't keep your word, you're dead."

"You always threaten me, but you never mean it."

"Bah…" she said while walking away.

_Okay, so what do I do now? I can't run away. Yet. I need some info first…_

_But after that, what will I do?_

_I'll have to leave the village anyway, so I better do it as quick as possible. As soon as I know enough to pass for a simple citizen._

_And then, how do I get out of this world?_

_We got in here by our television, but they don't have any here._

_I wonder… Is it only our television?_

_And does it only work with Naruto, or can we get into other worlds as well?_

_And do they have chocolate here?_

_I really need to ask that._

_Would it be black chocolate? Or chocolate with hazel nuts…_

_Mmm…chocolate…_

_No! I'm thinking about chocolate! No way! Get out of my head, evil chocolate!_

I shook my head to chase my thoughts and decided to climb in the tree I was leaning against.

_So… as soon as I get back home, I crash the television._

_And I eat some chocolate._

_No! The chocolate is back!_

I sighed while hissing myself as high as I dared in the tree.

Which was, in fact, very high.

When I finally didn't dare to climb any higher, I searched for a comfy place to sit.

When I sat down, I could feel the branch I was sitting on moving every time the slightest breeze of wind touched the tree.

I liked dangerous situations, as long as I had enough control over them. Holding my finger above a flame, withdrawing it before it burned.

A wide grin spread on my face as I finally realised I was alone and no longer had to wear a mask.

As I was always hyper in the evening, I didn't sit there for long.

Trying to swing from branch to branch, I almost broke my neck at several reprises, but I just laughed out laud.

After about an hour, I finally grew tired, but as soon as I sat down, I began to laugh and every time I could stop to breathe a few seconds, I began laughing again.

_Dear ladies and gentlemen, this is the moment I finally become crazy!_

_Wanna have chocolate._

_Sigh._

_This is gonna be a long night…_

* * *

**Kriss' POV**

When I entered the building, two anbu immediately appeared out of nowhere to show me my room.

I was pleased to see it was comfortable, big and as modern as it could get in a place where nobody knew what a computer was.

But I was too exausted to go examinate the room. I went straight to the bed and lay down on it, not bothering about the sheets.

Two minutes later I was asleep, clothes still on.

* * *

Unfortunately, I awakened as quick as I fell asleep.

**Thump!**

"OUCH! DAMN IT! STUPID BED!"

I tried to stand up, but my feet were stuck in the covers and I stumbled against the bed.

"I swear, bed, you're dead now."

After my second failed try, I finally succeeded to stand on my own feet again.

"Not letting me peacefully sleep on you, eh? This will learn you!" I screamed, kicking the bed as hard as I could.

"OUCH! OUCH! **OUCH!**"

Hopping around on one foot, holding the other one with both hands, I managed to hit my unharmed leg against the bed.

"AAAAAAAAAH! STUPID BED! YOU'RE DOOMED!"

I took a chair and began hitting it against the bed.

"NEVER AGAIN WILL I SLEEP ON YOU! YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO ALL BEDS!"

Five anbu, alerted by my screaming, ran in my room, thereby breaking the door.

"Kriss-chan, please calm down," one said.

"NEVER! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS STUPID BED!"

It took ten minutes to calm me down and to clear the room of all remainders of the door and chair.

By that time, I'd already excused myself several times and lost all will to sleep anymore.

The only two anbu that had stayed to clean up the mess, a man and a woman, were the same ones that had showed me my room.

I asked where I could find any clothes and, after showing me the closet, they left, too, leaving me alone with my thoughts, the clothes, the bed and a doorless room.

After choosing a nice blue kimono and a pair of trousers to wear beneath, I changed in a small bathroom that was attached to my room and hurried outside.

It was difficult to find the same spot where Kate and I had met yesterday, especially with Kate just sitting in a tree and seeing me walking in the wrong direction without saying a word.

Of course, that only ruined my mood ever farther then it already was, and, at the time I'm reached the right tree and Kate had decided to come down, I was in a killing mood.

"You haven't slept." I said, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Not that it matters, anyway, you just have broken yet another promise."

Kate didn't seem to be in a very good mood either.

"Will you just shut up and keep to your end of the bargain?"

"Do I have to remind you, yet again, that I'm not your slave?"

"Am I speaking to Kriss Redstone, the ever optimistic girl?"

"**I** never said I was always optimistic. **You** always say that."

"That's not completely true. I often say you're always pessimistic, too."

I sighed.

"OK. We're both in a **very** bad mood. I had a fight with a bed, and you didn't sleep. Can we just have a normal conversation and react badly at someone else?"

Kate actually smiled. "Okay! But really, a fight with a bed?"

She ducked in time to avoid the dirt I threw at her.

We were back to our normal selves.

"OK, so, what do I need to know?" she asked.

I sighed again._ Of course she's just being nice because she needs me…_

**Kate's POV**

"OK, so what do I need to know?"

Kriss shrugged. "About what? You can't expect me to tell you everything."

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

"I do expect you to tell me everything, but you can begin with the important things, like... a map! I need a map with the names of the countries and the important cities."

"Do you have some paper and something to write?"

_What a stupid question..._

"Always." I answered, taking my paper and pencil out of my pocket. I handed them over and waited while she drew the map, already thinking about what my next question would be.

"It's not completely correct," Kriss said while showing me the drawing, "but you'll have to do with it."

I studied it for a moment, then shoved it in my pocket. It was clear and well drawn - Kriss had always been good at drawing and painting - so I won't have trouble looking at it later.

"Now tell me about the dangers of this world. It's sort of like the middle ages, so I risk to be killed at any moment, am I correct?"

"Well, I suppose you could see it that way..." Kriss said.

"So which one is the most dangerous criminal at the moment?"

"The Akatsuki, without a doubt."

"Akatsuki…Is that supposed to be a name?"

"It's the name of an organization of…well…I suppose you'd call them criminals."

"How many members?"

"Ten," she promptly answered.

_Ah… only ten. So there's nothing to worry about._

"Are they going to show up in Konoha, or attack Konoha in the nearby future?"

_Still…Better be warned._

"Itachi and Kisame are coming to Konoha after the Chuunin exams."

_Itachi…isn't that the one…_

"Itachi, that's the one you're in love with, right, the psycho that killed his whole clan? To **protect** his younger brother?"

_Right…I've managed to anger her again… Why can't I just __**shut up**__?_

"I'm not in love with Itachi! And he only killed his clan because he was ordered to do so by the Hokage and two others! He only did it to avoid war!"

"Right! I'm sorry, Kriss. Please shut up!"

_Okay… "shut up" wasn't the right answer…_

"I am not shutting up!"

_Geez! She's really an Itachi fangirl. Why doesn't she see it herself?_

"And I'm not an Itachi fangirl!"

"MINDREADER!"

"Hah! I knew you were thinking it!"

"Wait! What am I thinking now?"

_OMG! If she can read my mind… _

_Oh, right, I need to find something to think about!_

_Chocolate? No, that's too predictable… _

_Wait, maybe she's reading my mind right now!_

_Ugh…creepy!_

_Uh, yeah, something to think about…_

_I forgot my matches and my lighter at home… I forgot my matches and my lighter at home… I forgot my matches and my lighter at home._

"Right now, you're thinking: "Kriss can read minds and I can't, that's so unfair!"

…_It was only false alarm…_

"Right, as if I'd ever believe you're a mind reader! Can we get back to business now?"

_She really scared me! It's good that I can hide it well… Wait… Did I hide it well?_

"So, we were talking about the Akatsuki, right?" Kriss asked. "Oh, yeah, and Deidara and Sasori are going to kidnap Gaara, but that's in Suna, so you don't have to worry about that. And It's only in about three years, so…"

_Ah, right! Deidara! It's Deidara she's in love with! I was mistaken. Deidara and Itachi…the names are alike, aren't they? _

…

_Well, no, they aren't, but whatever…_

"Could you please tell me what's going to happen **soon**?" I asked.

"Well…Suna and Orochimaru are going to attack Konoha during the third exam, when Sasuke fights Gaara, and the Hokage will die. You'd better not be on the platforms…"

"Good. Now are there any words I need to know, like that chara thing?"

"I already explained what chakra is. It's the energy that allows shinobi to do jutsu's."

"What are shinobi and jutsu's?"

"Shinobi is another word for ninja and jutsu's are the techniques they use. But there are techniques, bloodline limits, that aren't jutsu, and can't be copied by the sharingan, either."

"And what are-"

"Just wait and listen! I'm explaining it! All ninja are divided into clans. Some of those clans have bloodline limits, which are techniques you can't learn, but you inherit if you're born in one of those clans. The sharingan is the bloodline limit of the Uchiha clan. Only Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, his younger brother, Madara Uchiha, the founder of the clan, who is, in fact, immortal, Kakashi Hatake and Danzo Shimura are able to use it. Kakashi Hatake received one eye from a friend of his, that's why he's able to use it, and Danzo Shimura took Shuisui Uchiha's eye after his death."

_Headache… Too much names… Too much words... Head...hurts..._

"Okay. I've heard enough for today and we need to go see the Hokage, who'll probably be wondering why I didn't came back yesterday evening."

I yawned and stood up.

"Why didn't you sleep, in fact? Too busy wondering if you'd run away or stay?"

_How does she always know this stuff?_

"I wasn't planning to run away. I simply wasn't tired. And I hate sleeping."

"Because you talk in your sleep?"

"You know, without you, I'd be hell to be here, but with you, it's worse then hell."

I heard Kriss snickering.

"Thank you for the compliment, sis. I love you too."

I gritted my teeth.

_Sisterly love… Who invented it?_

**Happy New Year, everybody.**

**And did anyone notice I already have 10.000 words? Yay for me!**


	6. Who the hell are you?

**I don't have long until midnight, so I'll hurry.**

**I do not own- Oh sorry! I've got to go! (Just kidding! Just kidding!) I do not own Naruto. There.**

Our talk with the Hokage was very quick.

He'd found a place where we could stay "until we returned to our village".

That place so happened to be One-eye's house, where there were only two empty rooms.

The first room he showed us, was little, had no window and in the place of a bed, there was a mattress laying on the floor. There was only one candle to provide light.

The second room had two windows, a king-sized bed, two closets and a little table with cushions around it.

Maybe One-eye saw it coming, because he proposed carefully that we could maybe share the second room.

_Me…share a room with…her? Do you want your house distroyed that badly?_

It was clear by the expression of complete shock on her face that Kriss was thinking exactly the same thing as I was.

Our eyes met, and the next second we were both running as quickly as we could towards the door of the second room.

"Well, I have to go," One-eye said. "Don't destroy my house."

So he did have some brains, after all.

"Aye kaptain!" I replied while grabbing the back of Kriss' shirt, as she'd almost reached the door.

"My room!"

"No, my room! Let go of me!"

She blindly kicked behind her and touched my nose. I managed to grab some of her hair and pulled.

She stumbled backwards and I ran forward. At the moment I reached the doorknob, she pulled me back.

This continued for a few minutes, until I noticed something interesting.

There was a window in the hallway where we were fighting, and behind that window, I saw a head with spiky white hair.

I suddenly let go of Kriss, who was at that moment almost at the door, as a result of which she hit her head against the door.

"You can have the room." I said.

Okay, this wasn't normal and looking at Kriss' face, I understood I better had a good explanation for why I let her win.

"I doubt the small room is big enough for your ego, anyway." I continued while shrugging.

I managed to enter the small room and closing the door behind me before Kriss found something to throw at me.

_Okay… Fact 1: The Hokage told us we could stay with One-eye._

_What were his exact words again? "You can stay with Kakashi, who will be able to supervise you until you can return home. You mustn't leave Konoha before I'll have gathered enough shinobi without missions to escort you home. For your own sake, of course."_

_Of course…_

_Translation: You'll stay with Kakashi, who'll keep an eye on you until I verified if your story is correct. You can't escape Konoha, for I'll have enough shinobi watching you until then._

_So clear. The message is so clear…_

_At least in this room there's no window…_

_But that isn't the biggest problem. Did someone heard me asking Kriss for information about this world?_

_No… That's not possible. If that was the case, we'd be in prison right now._

_But it means the Hokage still doesn't completely trust us._

_I can't blame him. It was one of the worst stories I ever invented in my life._

_But it didn't matter which story I told…they were bound to find out one day…_

_This lie won't last forever. We'll have to leave as soon as possible._

_Now…should I warn Kriss or not?_

_If I did warn her, I would let them know I know they're spying on us._

_If I don't I break my promise._

It only took me two seconds to decide.

_And not warning her it is!_

_Wait… But he already knows I know! He saw me looking at him, then suddenly stop fighting._

I leapt to the door.

_How dare they even spy on us!_

"KRISS! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

"JUST COME OVER HERE!"

"TOO LAZY TO COME TO MY ROOM?"

"I CAN ASK YOU THE SAME THING!"

I sighed.

_Well…They already know anyway, so I suppose it doesn't really matter there are windows._

Entering Kriss' room, I felt a hint of remorse for giving up on the fight when I saw her lying on the king-sized bed with a smug smile on her face.

"Well? Coming complaining already?" she asked.

"No, just keeping my part of the deal."

Ignoring her complete confusion, I walked to the window with mad paces and opened it.

"NOW YOU BETTER SHOW YOURSELF ONE-EYE! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE!"

Some people in the street stopped, atonished by my behaviour.

"Kate! What the hell are you doing!"

Kriss tried to pull me away from the window. "You're making a fool of yourself!"

"LIKE HELL I AM! AND NOW COME, YOU BIG, ONE-EYED PERVERTED SCARECROW, OR I'LL COME AND GET YOU!"

Finally, One-eye's slightly embarrassed face appeared behind the window.

I silently stepped aside to let him enter the room and closed the window to prevent anymore screaming to reach the ears of the passengers.

"Now, why are you spying on us, pervert?"

He actually became quite red.

"I'm not a pervert. It's the Hokage's orders."

"Unless you want me to call the Hokage a pervert, you better explain why very quickly. My patience has limits."

As he understood I'd already figured out why, anyway, he decided to tell the truth.

"The Hokage isn't sure if your story is true. You could be spies that pretend to be civilians, so I have been ordered to keep an eye on you in case I notice some strange behaviour."

"Like screaming out of the window?" Kriss mumbled.

I shot her an angry look before turning my attention back to One-eye.

"If we were spies, we'd be really bad ones, as we did practically everything to attract attention on ourselves. Of course, we could have done that on purpose, too. But anyway, we don't have chakra, so we can't be ninja."

"That's exactly the reason why we suspect you, apart from the fact you appeared out of nowhere, wearing strange clothes and having a strange behaviour. Everyone, even civilians, have chakra. So it can't be you don't have any. So you must be concealing your chakra. And if you are concealing your chakra, that means you have a good reason to hide it, otherwise you'd just have hidden part of your chakra to appear weaker."

I shook my head and gritted my teeth. This was becoming really annoying.

_Calm down, Kate, calm down. And if you can't, just __**act**__ calm._

"I see," I said with a smile, "but you're wrong. We were both just born without chakra. A strange fault of mother nature."

One-eye looked startled about the change of my expression, but didn't say a word.

Kriss decided it was her turn to talk.

"Anyway, you better stop with the spying part, or I'll just place the closets before the windows," she said.

One-eye nodded and headed to the door. "I'll speak to the Hokage."

The following days passed without incidents and Kriss told me practically everything about Deidara, Itachi, Sasori and the most important things about the other Akatsuki members.

I quickly decided that I didn't want to meet any of those freaks, so I spent the most of my days in my room, inventing different theories about how to return home, and the most of my nights outside, wandering through the sleeping village.

I ended up being exhausted all the time.

Kriss, on the contrary, was apparently having a good time.

She'd made a to-do list and was now busy doing the first thing on her list, which was: "Meet Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Rock Lee, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Gaara, Kankuro and Temari".

And I think I even forgot some names.

The worst part was that she thought that only meeting them wasn't enough.

She wanted to go on a walk with Akamaru and Kiba.

She was doing many attempts to couple Hinata and Naruto.

She once even tried to persuade me to come with her to eat ramen with Naruto, Chouji and Rock Lee.

I took the regrettable decision to come and had to see her eating ramen bowl after ramen bowl, as fast as she could, as if it was a competition.

Which maybe, it was, as Naruto was doing exactly the same.

Kriss also seemed to have a new habit: glomp everyone she meets.

It was fortunate, though, that she had made an exception for me.

It probably had to do with my incredibly bad mood and the fact that I'd had Tenten teach me how to throw knives.

I wasn't very good at it, and mostly ended up injuring myself, or other innocent people, but missing a target that tackled you on the ground was difficult.

But the most important thing though, was that Kriss had decided to become a ninja.

Yep, you heard it right.

Without any chakra or incredible physical abilities, she still was determined to become a ninja.

She often asked Lee to spar with her, as he was a taijutsu-user, and, if I correctly understood Kriss, that meant he did use chakra, but that it wasn't indispensable for the easiest techniques.

She'd, just like me, asked Tenten to train her, but not only with knives.

She had, and the thought alone already terrifies me, decided that explosives were her favourite weapon.

Useless to say that her first attempts were monumental failures.

Nevertheless, she was improving, which motivated me to practice more often with knives.

It was pretty clear though, that we'd never be able to become as strong as a ninja, even if, if she continued training, Kriss was going to come close.

But for me, impossible.

Not that I wanted to, of course, but the thought that a ninja could just kill me with one blow while I was unable to do anything, irritated me.

I'd seen ninja running so fast they were a blur, and I'd seen them fighting.

I didn't understand why Kriss was so determined to become one of them when it was so clear it was impossible.

But enough about that.

_I should probably get ready. The third exam is about to start._

I stood up from the mattress I was sitting on and went searching for Kriss, as I had absolutely no idea where to go.

"Kriss! Kriss! Where are you?"

"Shut up! Be quiet for a moment, will you?"

Her voice came from her room, a place I hadn't checked yet as she always was outside with her friends.

Wondering what she could be doing at day, in her room, for which I had to be silent, I entered her room.

She was standing by the window, holding…

"YOU BROUGHT YOUR CELL PHONE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"Shut up! I'm calling someone!"

"Who?"

She gave me a 'who-do-you-think?' look and pressed a finger against her lips.

After a moment of silence, she placed the cell phone back in her pocket with a sigh.

"I was calling our parents to tell them we're all right, but, as to be expected, I can't reach them."

"Do you have anything else in your pocket? Like- I don't know… a good little fairy that will grant you a wish?"

She rolled with her eyes.

"No, but even if I had, I'd not let you do the wish, or I'll be stuck back home. Though I do have…"

She searched something in her pocket.

"Tadaaa!" she said, holding the object in the air.

I sighed.

"An I-pod? Really?"

Offended, Kriss held her I-pod with both hands as far away from me as possible.

"Hey! I-pod's are an important part of life, you know! Ignore her, Miko, just ignore her!"

"Miko?" I asked, mocking. "Really?"

"SHUT UP! And we need to go."

"Right. Don't forget Miko and- Does your cell phone have a name?"

I hurried outside the room, not wishing to test her new fighting skills.

**Jane's POV**

_Ah! Finally! The holidays! What will I do?_

I sat down on my bed and my eye fell on the dvd of Naruto that was lying on my desk.

_Why not?_

I took the dvd and went downstairs, where the new television stood. I was alone at home, so I supposed I could watch a dvd.

I chose the episode when Naruto fights Neji in the Chuunin exams.

**Kate's POV**

Kriss led me to the arena and while we were searching a place to sit, I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey, didn't you say that Suna and Orochimaru were going to attack? And that I'd better not be on the platforms?"

"Well, yeah…but…I don't wanna miss this!"

I gritted my teeth and sat down.

"If I get killed, I swear my ghost will haunt you until your death."

"Yeah…sure…" Kriss said in a sceptical tone. "Just stay positive Kate. And form this seal with your hands when you see people falling asleep."

"You know, that wasn't very reassuring."

"Come on, you've got some knives, haven't you?"

I **had** a few knives with me. It reassured me to have weapons with me. And it was sort of…cool.

"Kriss, I'm not strong enough to fight off a ninja. Have I already said you're reckless, once?"

"You've certainly said that more then once. Now, sit down and enjoy the match."

"Good. If I may listen to you I-pod."

She glanced at me, distrusting, clearly finding my behaviour very suspicious.

"Why would you want to listen to Miko? You don't even like the music I listen too."

"I surely enjoy your music more then the encouraging screams of a big amount of people and cries of pain coming from the arena."

"Bah… It's just a match you know… Nobody's going to die."

But she gave me her I-pod.

Soon, the platforms were filled with people and the first two candidates, Naruto and Neji were standing in the arena.

Kiba and Hinata came sitting next to us, which I didn't mind as I thought both were OK.

_As OK as a Naruto character can be, of course._

"This will be good," Kiba said, while Hinata only looked, her eyes fixed on Naruto.

_It's so clear she likes him. Why doesn't he see it?_

_Damn. I'm actually caring about something that has to do with Naruto…_

"But for that kid to get this far…" I heard the man bedside Hinata saying.

_Why do they have to talk that loudly?_

I set Kriss' I-pod louder.

"Yeah, for guys that got this far on luck," I heard his neighbour replying. "This is the end of the line. That Naruto's opponent is just too tough. He can't beat the Hyuga clan."

Hinata actually glared at them. It was clear she wanted Naruto to win.

By simple curiosity, I asked Kriss: "Who's gonna win? Naruto, I suppose, as he's the main character?"

I spoke very softly, so it was impossible to be heard in the middle of a loud crowd.

"Naruto," Kriss hissed back.

I smiled while giving a sideways look at Hinata.

_She'll be happy that Naruto wins._

_No! I'm caring about Naruto characters again!_

I shook my head to chase the pro-Naruto thoughts and tried to concentrate on the music again.

That attempt failed when Akamaru attracted my attention by whining.

Kiba immediately looked at his dog, as if Akamaru just told him something important.

"What?" He asked.

Akamaru whined again.

"What is it Akamaru?" Kiba asked again, alarmed.

_Weird to think that everything he does now is actually written and drawed in a manga._

_Which means that it's important._

"Where?" Kiba asked his dog.

I followed his eyes and saw and anbu with a cat mask sitting a few places behind us.

**Jane's POV**

I was just watching the part where Kiba turns and sees Kabuto disguised as an anbu, when the television went black and the lights fell out.

**Kate's POV**

Suddenly, everything became black, and it reminded me of the moment the lights went out just before we arrived into the Naruto-world.

I looked around me and saw Kriss with an expression of pure horror on her face, but she was the only thing I saw except darkness.

I couldn't feel a seat beneath me anymore, so I fell backwards.

On the ground of a living room, on top of my sister.

**Jane's POV**

I suddenly heard two voices in the dark.

"Ouch!" one of them said.

"Where are you? Is it you hair I'm holding?"

"AARGH! YES IT'S MY HAIR! AND YOU JUST PUNCHED MY NOSE!"

"Sorry."

Then the lights went back on, to reveal two girls sitting on the floor before my television, both wearing Japanese clothes.

I sat, petrified while they noticed my presence.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked when I could speak again.

**And this will be my last update for this year.**

**I actually managed to update tree chapters in one week!**

**Now, I'm off celebrating! Happy New Year!**


	7. Back at the beginning

**Hello!**

**Here's the next chapter already.**

**Today, I invited Kate, Kriss and Jane over to do the disclaimer. Ah! There they are already!**

**Me: Hello! Say what you've got to say.**

**Kate: Hello.**

**Jane: Hi.**

**Kriss: All I've got to say is that I'm off.**

**Me: Hey! No fair! Say I don't own Naruto!**

**Jane: Well, I don't know you, so I really won't know if you own Naruto or not.**

**Kate: She owns Naru-**

**Me: -jumps and pushes Kate outside- Heh... Don't mind her, people! That was a lie! Kriss! Come back! I suppose you'll have to say it. And you better say it correctly or I let you die the most painful death.**

**Kriss: No problem. I'm saying it already. I don't own Naruto.**

**Me: No! You've got to say that I don't own it!**

**Kriss: You can say it for yourself.**

**Me: Why am I writing this again? It ends up I have to say it anyway. I do not own Naruto. And Kriss, my revenge will be terrible! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Kriss: -sweatdrops- Sadist… I didn't even do anything. You're writing all this.**

**Jane's POV**

_OK, that was maybe rude, but they freaking appeared in my living room!_

"And why are you cosplaying as ninja? Without forehead protectors?"

I looked at the television, then back at the girls.

"And why is my mind giving me a complete irrational explanation for all this?"

One of the girls, the one with the black hair, opened her mouth, then closed it again. Suddenly, she looked shocked, after which she angrily shook her head.

"Damn it! We've got to tell the truth!"

Meanwhile, the blonde had comen out of her state of complete shock.

She stood up and ran to the window.

"No… NO! IT CAN'T BE! WE CAN'T BE BACK! WE JUST GOT THERE! I HAVEN'T EVEN MET THE AKATSUKI! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!"

_Did she just say "Akatsuki"?_

The black-haired one stood up as well, but in contrary of the other girl, she turned to me.

"In which country are we?"

"Canada. Did she just say she didn't meet the Akatsuki? Where are you from?"

She took a deep breath.

"OK, you're probably not gonna believe me, but anyway, we're from Canada, too, we were sucked into our television while watching Naruto and we ended up in the Naruto world. So, yes, she said Akatsuki."

_Breathe in. Breathe out. No, you're not becoming crazy. Maybe those girls are, but you're not. Just stay calm._

"THE NARUTO WORLD?" I screamed

_OK, that was NOT what I said. STAY CALM._

The dark haired girl nodded.

"Yes. I'm Kate Redstone, and this is my twin sister, Kriss Redstone. What's your name?"

_Twin sisters? Really?_

"Jane. How can I get into the Naruto world?"

_My dream is becoming true._

"I've got an idea: let's make a deal."

The blonde, whose name was, apparently, Kriss, seemed to calm down.

"Just don't listen to her," she said while turning to me. "Her deals are always, really **always **useless. Except for her, of course."

_Well, no harm can be done by just listening to her proposition…_

"What do you want?"

"You'll give me enough money to get home, and I'll get you in the Naruto world."

"Hah," Kriss said. "You don't even know how to get back."

Kate glared at her, but then suddenly smiled brightly at me.

"I do know how to get you there, however, there's one little problem: I do not know how to get you back."

"I said it," Kriss sighed. "Deals with her are never any good. It actually surprises me she said admitted it. For all I knew, she could have send you there without saying you couldn't get back."

I sighed. It was clear it was impossible.

_I could go to the Naruto world…_

_But I wouldn't be able to come back…_

_And I would have to give them money to get back home…_

_It's two against one: the majority wins. So I can't go._

_But… Maybe I could get back like they got back… With a bit of luck…_

"Okay!"

_I'm crazy…_

Kate's smile grew bigger.

"Great! Are your parents home?"

"No."

"Okay, so, to get into the Naruto world, you've got to watch Naruto, and I think you've got to have that TV." She said while pointing at my television. "It's the same one as ours. Is yours new as well?"

I nodded.

"And then, there's the last thing, but I'm not sure about it. I don't think you can simply go back in he past or arrive in the future. I think you've got to see the exact moment that is happening there."

My face fell.

"But… We don't know what's happening now."

"That's the problem. Though we do know vaguely. You were watching the episode of the Chuunin exams when Naruto fights Neji, am I right?"

I nodded in agreement.

"And you were watching it at the moment it as happening. So we, who didn't belong in that episode, were sucked out. Right. Kriss, what happens about an half hour after that part?"

Kriss had to think that over, and I was thinking as well.

_There's not really something that indicates the time. Maybe it's still Naruto and Neji's match, but it could be Shikamaru and Temari as well…_

"I'm not sure." Kriss answered.

Kate had apparently been expecting this.

"Right, so what happens the next that you can place?"

_What happens next… Naruto versus Gaara… And then…_

"The Hokage's funeral, two days after the battle." Kriss said.

"I'm sorry for the old man…" Kate said slowly, thinking.

She then turned to me.

"Can we stay here for two days?"

I hesitated.

"Sure. I'll just say you're some friends from school."

Kriss attracted my attention by pulling at my sleeve with a sudden expression of realization on her face.

"Er…what?" I asked.

"After the Hokage's funeral, Itachi and Kisame are in Konoha, right? Tell me I'm right!"

"Eh… Yes, that's true."

"YES!" Kriss screamed with an extremely loud voice.

Kate just sighed.

"Kate, I wanna go as well!" Kriss then announced.

Kate blinked once, shocked.

"No! No way! It's going to be hard enough to explain why we were missing. I refuse to have to explain where you are. You're probably just going to get yourself killed."

_She just talks about all this so lightly. As if it happens every day that you get sucked into your television or that you get killed._

Suddenly, the doubt struck.

_What if it's not true? They maybe just are robbers. Thought I never heard about such crazy robbers. But still…why did I believe their story so easily?_

But it was too late to have second thoughts. Kate and Kriss were already, installed on the couch, in the middle of an argument.

* * *

My parents came back in the evening, and thought they were very surprised I had friends staying in the house, they didn't question me.

However, they asked Kate and Kriss practically everything a parent would find interesting: the job of their parents, where they lived, if they liked their school, if they had other siblings and many other things.

Most of the questions couldn't be answered honestly and I noticed that is was mostly Kate that answered those, while Kriss answered the other ones and tried to remain quiet.

Sure enough, Kate and Kriss turned out to be interesting company.

Kate had mood swings and hated Naruto, but was relieved I wasn't such a crazy Naruto fan as her sister.

Kriss was energetic most of the time, except when she was in a bad mood, but that was livable and at least we had Naruto to talk about.

I could hardly believe I'd be in the Naruto world in two days, but by now, I couldn't help but believe them.

Still, there was an awkward atmosphere, as Kriss was still planning to go despite Kate warnings. They often fought and I had no idea what to do, as I couldn't really disagree with Kate, but I felt as if I had no right of speaking, as I was planning my journey to the Naruto world as well.

And then there was the fact that Kate had taken a sudden interest in genjutsu. She'd copied the pages of the manga with the Hokage's funeral and with Itachi and Kisame, to see which episode I'd have to watch and, seeing Itachi using his sharingan to torture Kakashi, she'd asked how his sharingan worked.

When Kriss and I had explained it to her, she'd had that suspicious twinkle in her eyes, and, after being unusually quiet, she'd declared she had a theory.

"What theory?" I had asked.

"I'm not interested in your theories," Kriss had replied.

I swear, it's Kate's hobby to make you just curious enough that you want to know what she's going to say, and then remain silent, a sadistic smile playing over her lips.

"It involves how **you,"** she said, pointing at Kriss, "could beat Madara."

Now she had Kriss' interest.

"How?" Kriss asked, trying her best not to sound too interested.

"Hn… I'm not sure yet, bedside…I thought you weren't interested in my theories?"

"Pff," Kriss replied. "Knowing you, it's just a lie anyway."

* * *

The two days passed slowly and I was relieved when it was finally time.

_Mental note: if you ever invite Kate or Kriss over again, don't invite them __**both**__ at __**once**__!_

Of course, our luck wasn't so good that my parents would be gone the day I was going to try to get sucked into a television.

No, they were there.

The three of us woke very early in the morning (but I suspect Kate hadn't slept at all).

We went downstairs, silent, for once, and had breakfast.

After breakfast, we went sitting before the television, waiting.

My parents were rather surprised at our odd behavior, but remained quiet and said yes when I asked if we could watch Naruto.

We waited until ten o' clock, when Kriss suddenly screamed she couldn't wait any longer and put the DVD in the dvd-player.

Kate exited the room before Kriss pushed the button play to go searching the money I'd prepared for her.

She returned quickly and sat down next to us, refusing to look at the screen.

We watched almost the whole episode without disappearing, and I almost thought it wasn't going to happen, when suddenly, at the end of the Hokage's burial, everything became black.

**Kate's POV**

Everything became black, and I grabbed Kriss' arm to prevent her from disappearing as well.

At the moment there was light again, I knew it had been a stupid decision.

We were back at the beginning.

OK, I can pretend to be another character than myself.

But I'm not a first class actor! There are limits!

"NOOOO! I'M BACK! THIS CAN'T BE TRUE! I WAS HOME! I WAS ACTUALLY HOME!" I screamed.

Then, I turned my fury to Kriss.

"THIS IS ALL COMPLETELY YOUR FAULT! IF YOU HADN'T INSISTED ON GOING, I WOULDN'T HAVE HAD TO TRY AND STOP YOU!"

"I didn't ask you to stop me from going." Kriss shrugged.

We were standing on the platforms we'd been on when we'd disappeared and Jane was nowhere in sight.

It startled me enough to calm me down. A little.

"Shouldn't we be at the Hokage's funeral? And where is Jane?" I asked Kriss.

_We're probably here because we disappeared here last time. Meaning that Jane, who hasn't been here, must be at the Hokage's funeral._

I looked at Kriss and saw she must have come to the same conclusion as I.

"Anyway, It suits us better," she shrugged. "This time, at least, we didn't draw attention to ourselves. Though I pity Jane. She must be in trouble by now."

**Jane's POV**

"Yes! It worked! I'm actually here!" I cried. "OMG! You're Naruto!" I screamed, recognizing a familiar ninja.

Then, I noticed the many ninja staring at me.

"Eh… Hi?" I said with a tentative smile.

**Kate's POV**

"We better get going." I said. "They're working everywhere. That attack must've been a bad one."

"Yeah… It was…" Kriss responded slowly. I had a feeling she wasn't really listening. She seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"What?" I asked her when a suspicious smile appeared on her face.

"This is the perfect moment for the second point on my to do list!"

_I don't like this. I definitely don't like this._

"And the next thing on your to do list is…?"

_She's far too happy, and anything that makes __**her**__ happy, is __**bad.**_

My suspicions were confirmed by her answer.

"Meet Itachi Uchiha!"

**I'm sorry it's such a short chapter, this time. And I had the feeling that it was rather boring, as well.**

**I've got much work for school to do, as it's practically the end of the holidays and I haven't done anything yet. (Don't blame me! I'm just me and me and homework aren't good friends.)**

**Forgive, also, the strange sentence I just wrote.**

**Anyway, please review.**

**And reviews from Starwatcher-schadow don't count, as she is my sister, and she's… well… my sister.**

**Next chapter will be interesting, and hopefully longer than this one.**


	8. Searching Kriss

**Before the chapter, I've got a little note for my sister: Hello, sis. Why are you even reading this chapter? Considering you already read about half of it by copying my notes and stealing my notebook?**

**For everyone else: Do not bother about our little arguments. It's normal.**

**blablabla: Hey. Thanks for the review. I read the chapter again and you're quite right about that we are very recognizable. And you **_**can**_** always invite us both at once. Hoping we're not in a fighting mood.**

**Starwatcher-schadow: Hey sis! I didn't answer your latest reviews yet, so I'll be doing it now.**

**1) I don't like cyber-cookies. Think of something else.**

**2) Stop eating sugar. Even your reviews become more energetic.**

**3) ****Lying evil-grudge-holding-blackmailing-dealmaker, really?**

**4) I don't actually think Jane is stupid enough to choose your side, so it's still one against one. May the best win!**

**5) 'I'M GOING TO MEET ITACHI', you said? Do you remember what I wrote on the front page of my notebook? "You have stolen my notebook and shall therefore never meet Itachi. Mwahahahahaha!" But maybe I'll show mercy…**

**4780 words! I'm fantastic!**

**Ah, right, the disclaimer…**

**I do not own anything in this story except Kate and the plot of the story. Kriss and Jane own themselves and all the rest is owned by Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Kate's POV**

"Meet Itachi Uchiha!"

…

_The people up there hate me,_ I thought while looking up at the sky.

"I've got a better idea. Why don't you just stay here without risking your life once a day?" I asked, throwing her a begging glance.

"No," she said, still smiling, "I really think I'm going to try and meet Itachi. It's on my to-do list, after all."

_Damn it! Damn my sister! Damn this world! Damn those little guys up there that play with our lives, calling their game "reality"!_

"I must disagree." I said. "Don't you like Deidara more? Why do you want to meet Itachi?" I asked in a quite transparent try to deflect her attention.

She must have seen right through it, but answered anyway.

"From the Akatsuki, I like Deidara, Itachi and Sasori the most. However, Deidara and Sasori don't show themselves until shippuuden, and Itachi is in Konoha at this very moment, so I'll go meet him first, then I'll see I am in Suna at the moment Deidara and Sasori attack. Anyway, I'm off now." She said, still using a friendly tone, although she knew I was going to try and stop her.

"I can't allow you to go meeting some S-rank criminal that killed his entire clan and expect you to come back alive." I stated.

That sentence brought an end to our friendly discussion.

Kriss' eyes became noticeable more resolute, even if her grin didn't disappear.

"And I can't allow you to just stop me," she said. "But I can't afford myself to lose time by starting a fight, either. So I think I'll just point out the fact that you're still wearing normal clothes and that you stand out a **lot**."

_Oh, I hate that smug expression on her face __**so much**__!_

I gritted my teeth.

It was true that I was still wearing a jean and T-shirt I'd borrowed from Jane, while Kriss was wearing the ninja clothes she had had on her while being sucked back to our world and Jane was wearing mine.

_Argh! I can't stand this! She's actually right! And then, there's the fact we both disappeared just before Sand and Sound attacked, thereby killing the Hokage. It wouldn't surprise me if they consider us as suspects._

"So," Kriss continued, imperturbable. "I think I'll just go, then. While you go searching for some clothes."

I watched her leave, unable to move.

_She's outsmarted me…_

But I wasn't planning on letting her take off that easily.

_Just you go, sister… I'll be in time to stop you._

With those thoughts in mind, I began running to Tenten's place.

Her clothes would probably be to little, but Temari was the only girl around here that had my size, and, as I didn't know her personally, I couldn't lend her clothes.

_And I absolutely refuse to wear Sakura's or Ino's clothes…_

Fortunately, Tenten's place was nearby and though she was surprised to see me, she'd heard nothing about my sudden disappearance and didn't mind lending me some clothes.

Most of her clothes were effectively not my size, but Tenten managed to find a blue sleeveless blouse for me that was too big for her, dark green pants that were exactly my size and a pair of fingerless gloves.

After taking everything that had been in my pockets, she decided I needed something t put it all in, and she gave me one of those bags that you can attach around your waist and that all ninja seemed to have around here to put my stuff in.

I thanked her and asked her not to tell anyone about the 'strange' clothes I'd been wearing when arriving, and she promised, even if I could see the curiosity in her eyes.

I said she could have my clothes as a payback, but that I really had to leave.

And with that, I hastily said goodbye and ran out of the house.

When I was sure nobody could see me, I took a few papers out of my pocket.

_Heh… You've forgotten that I copied every page from the moment the Hokage's funeral begins until the end of Kisame and Itachi's battle. I know exactly where you're going, as I have the location in my pocket._

I searched for the right paper and studied it attentively.

_Right… I've got to find a river…_

**Jane's POV**

"I suppose you all want to know who I am?" I asked.

I'd let go of Naruto, who was now staring at me, astonished.

"Um…and how I know Naruto…?" I added with a sideways glance at the main character of my favorite anime.

I saw how realization suddenly flashed into the eyes of said blonde.

"HEY!" he cried out with that abnormally loud voice of his. "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

…

_I knew he was dense, but there are limits…_

_If I were in an anime, I'd have sweatdropped._

…

_But I __**am**__ in an anime. It actually worked! Kate was right!_

_She kept her end of the bargain, and I didn't even have to keep mine!_

A sudden menacing feeling that seemed to surround me interrupted my mental victory dance.

I realized the ninja had encircled me and were impatiently waiting for an explanation.

I swallowed. "Um… Do I have to answer right now?" I asked nervously.

_Stupid question._

The past two days, I'd spend my time thinking about how I could possibly get into the Naruto-world, and considering if Kate and Kriss could have lied.

I'd never really foreseen what would happen when I actually arrived. So I hadn't thought of a story.

Of course, Kate and Kriss had told me their story, and I'd thought I'd have to invent one later, but later had never come. I'd completely forgotten about it.

The only answer to my question was an eerie silence.

"Uh… I'll take that as a yes…"

I'd read many books, seen many films and heard many stories in which the main characters had to lie, and it had always seemed so simple. They just said they were someone else, or invented a credible story, and the problem was solved.

I'd never realized until now, how difficult it bas to invent a credible lie under pressure.

"Well… I'm… I'm… I'm psychic! Yeah, that's it. I'm psychic. I can know your name just by looking at your face. So I saw Naruto's name was Naruto Uzumaki. And I glomped him just because…well… He was the first person I saw and I'm…weird."

I smiled again nervously.

"So…um… As I told you that, may I go now?"

I tried to walk away, but two shinobi blocked my way. Clearly, my vague answer wasn't enough.

"You appeared out of nowhere and you are clearly not a ninja." One of them said. I didn't remember seeing them in the anime, so they must be one of the minor characters whose name wasn't given.

"How do you know I'm not a ninja?" I asked, offended.

"You don't wear a headband and even the clumsiest genin would have had the brains not to appear in the middle of the funeral of a Hokage, without wearing black clothes, after which glomping the first person in sight."

"It wasn't in the middle of the funeral, it was at the end." I replied.

I got a blank stare.

"Yeah, fine. I'm not a ninja. You don't have to remind me, you know."

Another stare.

"And I didn't appear out of nowhere. I ran here. You just didn't see me arriving."

The men hesitated. They **could** have missed her arriving…

"Fine," the second man said. "We'll believe you and let you go. Even if you are a spy, I doubt you can cause much damage."

I gritted my teeth, but restrained myself from making an insulting comment. After all, they were letting me go, and I wasn't about to cause trouble when I was just free of problems.

"No," A voice in the crowd suddenly said. "First let her prove her bloodline limit."

I cursed under my breath and turned to see who'd spoken.

**Kate's POV**

I was running as fast as I could, bumping into people without bothering to apologize.

However, running never had been one of my best capacities, and I felt my legs getting heavier with every step.

I forced myself to speed up, fearing to be too late. Trying to remember the place where Itachi and Kisame had been on the pages of the manga I'd copied.

But all I could remember was that there was water, and I had absolutely no idea where the water could have been. I even ignored if it was inside the city.

I came to a sudden stop next to a passenger and asked, for the seventeenth time since I'd started running, where the river was.

The passenger, a middle-aged man with a stupid look on his face, appeared to be **very** dense.

"Which river?" he asked while scratching his head.

"That's exactly what I'm asking **you**. Is there a river nearby?" I asked, irritated.

"If there is a river nearby?" the man repeated my question.

I decided to try it some other way.

"Yes, that is the question I asked you." I replied, articulating excessively, as if talking to a mentally slow two-year old.

"Hmm…"

I could practically see how the brains of that man slowly proceeded to fulfill the process called 'thinking', something that, according to the pained expression of the man, they rarely did.

_I'm giving up. This man's intellect is far beyond saving point._

And I began running again.

When I turned the corner, I came to a sudden halt.

_Well… There it is._

I had indeed found the river, or canal, or whatever you called it. Now all that was left to do was find the Akatsuki members my sister had run off to meet.

Since I had no idea how long the river was, I hopefully looked left and right, but the twists of the river prevented me to see very far and I hadn't yet located my target.

_Left or right?_

I shrugged and choose left, hoping my luck would hold on.

**Jane's POV**

The one who'd spoken was a middle-aged woman I'd never seen in the series. **(A/N: Haha! I bet you all thought it was someone you knew!)**

The grey eyes of the woman were focused on me, holding my eyes as if trying to see I was lying.

Her gaze made me uncomfortable and I looked away.

"Say my name to prove you're telling the truth," the woman commanded.

_Why can't I have a little luck? I don't know her name!_

"Um…" I said. "There's an exception. I can't see the names of…" I looked at her hair. "Brown haired people."

The sceptism of the ninja encircling me increased.

"But I can see any other name!" I quickly cried. "Eh… Look! You're Shino," I said, pointing at Shino. "And you're Ino, and you're Konohamaru, and you're Ne- Ah! I don't know your name as you've got brown hair! Which is by the way very pretty. How do you keep it so straight?"

Everybody just stared at me, especially Neji.

"Argh! Why is this all going the wrong way? It's as if someone stole my luck! Can't you just let me through?" I screamed loudly.

_Come to think of it… They have no Hokage right now… I could use that as an advantage…_

"Look," I said a bit calmer, "when you appoint a new Hokage, I'll tell that person everything he or she wants to know, but can I just go right now? It's not as if you won't be able to track me down if I decide to run."

That seemed to be a considerable argument, as they took their time to discuss that.

While most of them were talking, I felt a pair of angry eyes boring holes in the back of my head. When I finally had enough of it, I turned around. "Hey! What's with you! I just complimented your hair, you know! Why are you angry at me?"

Yes, it was Neji that'd been glaring at me.

"I do not spend much time doing my hair." The angered Hyuga stated before walking away.

_DENIAL! Calm down! Do not say I out loud! You don't want him to hate you!_

"Denial," I muttered under my breath.

Neji immediately froze.

"We'll let you go, but we're warning you now: don't try to do anything funny," the brown haired woman said.

"Thank you guys! I love you so much!" I exclaimed.

_Saved by the gong…_

As I began to feel slightly uncomfortable under the eyes of all those people, I decided that it was time for me to go.

"Um… Goodbye." I said, keeping my face extremely serious, after which I did my best to get away as far as possible from those penetrating stares.

"Jeez… And this is only because I appeared out of nowhere and gave Naruto a hug…"

**Kate's POV**

As I passed the turn of the canal, I was slightly shocked. Maybe because I hadn't expected to find the Akatsuki that easily.

Seeing them only a few meters away was… disturbing.

It was disturbing because the fact suddenly hit me that, even if I'd decided to never meet the Akatsuki, here I was, to prevent, of all things, that my sister made the stupid decision to come to meet them.

It was disturbing as well that I knew a **manga character**, that wasn't even supposed to be **real**, could kill me as soon as he saw me.

'_Killed by a drawing', I really don't want to have that on my gravestone. I'd rather have 'This is the proof that anime is bad for your health' on it…_

I tried to cut out my fantasies about gravestones and to concentrate on reality. If you could still call a Naruto-dimension reality, of course…

_I'll have plenty of time to think later. Now I need to concentrate to see if I see Kriss. I'm not planning to show myself anyway, unless I see her, so technically, I'm not even meeting the Akatsuki._

_Which reminds me: I'm still standing in full sight._

Fortunately, nobody seemed to have noticed me. They were probably too busy fighting.

As I watched, Itachi kicked Kurenai on the water, but of course, being a ninja and all, she didn't sink.

I blinked once, and suddenly Itachi was standing right behind her.

_He's fast… Or was he teleportating?_

Then, Kakashi suddenly appeared behind Itachi **and** before Asuma, where he copied some technique from Kisame that involved a **lot** of water, leaving me, who was standing behind a tree only a few paces away, soaking wet.

Gritting my teeth, I shook my head like a dog would have, water dripping from my hair.

_I hate that shark-man already…_

Looking up, I saw the ninja were talking again, which wasn't interesting for me, as I stood just too far to hear what they were saying.

So I focused my attention back to my original goal: searching Kriss.

_Where is she? I'm running, hiding, soaked, and she's still not here! Why am I even bothering?_

When you have to hide and you have nothing to do, you have the natural reaction of getting bored.

That was what happened to me when I was just sitting there behind a tree, waiting for a sister that didn't come. So I searched in my bag for something to occupy me and I found my sisters I-pod.

_Heh… I'd forgotten I still had it…_

For a moment, I had the mean idea of just throwing it in the canal, but I decided that it could serve better purposes, so I began listening to her music.

Fortunately, the I-pod was of good quality and had survived the water.

Unfortunately, I didn't like my sister's songs.

So I searched for something else in my pockets.

I found some stones that I always seemed to have with me for no apparent reason, two kunai, my Swiss knife, a pencil, two papers and the pages I'd copied from the manga.

I did the logical thing to do when you're hiding a few paces away from a fight: I began drawing.

I wasn't very good at it, but I liked it and I was the best way I could think of to pass the time.

I was just drawing me and my sister getting sucked into a television, when a huge explosion caught my attention again.

When the water fell down and I could see again, I saw that Asuma, Kurenai and Kakashi were standing on the water, facing Itachi, with Kisame watching from a distance.

They talked again, and it irritated me that I'd no idea what they were saying, so I took the pages I'd copied and began reading their lines.

From time to time, I looked up to see if I wasn't too slow or too quick.

It was sort of amusing, watching them do and say everything they did in the manga. If I'd liked Naruto, I'd certainly have enjoyed seeing it all live.

_**Jane's POV**_

_Hmm… What should I do now? And where are Kate and Kriss?_

_Maybe they're not even here. Maybe Kate managed to pull Kriss out of the room before I disappeared._

That thought gave me a sudden feeling of loneliness, that didn't last long as I remembered **I actually was in the Naruto world!**

_I could participate with the search for Tsunade…_

_No… I think I'll go explore the city first. I always wanted to go to Ichiraku's! _

_**Kate's POV**_

_Once again: why did it have to be Naruto? Why not Harry Potter or Narnia or the pirates of the Carribean? It's the difference between a dream and a nightmare._

As I looked up again, I saw Kakashi falling. Itachi'd just used his mangekyou sharingan.

I whispered Kakashi's next line. "The Fourth Daime's Isan, you say?" _What the hell is Daime and Isan? _"What do you want with him?" I murmured, reading the text along with Kakashi.

I then skipped Kakashi's memories and read his next line. "Your target is… the 'Kyubi' inside Naruto, isn't it? You have begun to move, you think we don't know? The name of your organization… It's 'Akatsuki', isn't it?"

Looking up, I saw how Kakashi was still speaking.

I pressed my hands against my mouth.

_Damn… I've spoken too early, haven't I? Did they hear me?_

_No… They couldn't have heard me…right? I'd been whispering. I was standing far away. Under these circumstances, they couldn't have possibly heard me._

Five heads turned into my direction and I was happy I was still standing behind a tree. Though that wouldn't help me if they came any closer…

"I thought I heard something," Kisame said to Itachi, who just remained silent.

_They haven't heard exactly what I said… Good, otherwise I'd be dead._

Then Kakashi finished his sentence and all eyes turned to him.

I looked back at my papers and was careful not to read aloud. "Akasuki?" Asuma asked.

"Kisame," Itachi ordered, "take Kakashi out. It's time for these people to disappear."

_That could've been me if they'd heard me…_

I looked a bit farther on the pages and saw that Itachi and Kisame were going to leave in only a few minutes.

I frowned.

Kriss had left before me and wasn't here yet. And she wasn't the kind of person to appear at the last minute.

_Conclusion: she never intended to come here._

My eyes widened in realization.

_No way! She's foreseen my reasoning and isn't planning on coming here!_

_But… That makes no sense. She really wanted to meet him._

_She meant it when she said she was going to meet Itachi._

_Which means she __**is**__ going to meet him. Somewhere else._

_Damn it! Where is he going to after he leaves? Kriss knew I didn't know!_

_Okay… Calm down. Reason logically._

_Kriss told me that Itachi had come to Konoha to show Danzo he was still alive, to protect his younger brother since the third Hokage, his protector, was dead._

_So he had already done what he came for._

_Which means he can go back to the Akasuki base or wherever he lives._

_Except that Kisame's with him._

_The Akatsuki wouldn't just let their members leave for some personal stuff._

_Kisame and Itachi probably have a mission for the Akatsuki as well._

_Kakashi said they were after Naruto. Where's Naruto right now?_

I began to slowly walk away from the canal, only looking once over my shoulder to confirm the two Akatsuki member had left, after which I began running towards the ramen stand.

_If there is ramen, Naruto is never far away from it._

It wasn't a long walk, and running, I was there in less than a minute.

"Have you seen Naruto?" I asked, panting to the old man running the Ichiraku ramen stand.

"Naruto? Yes. He just left a minute ago with mater Jiraiya to visit another city not far from the village." the old man answered.

"Thanks!" I cried while running already to the gate.

**Kriss' POV**

_I tricked Kate. Now sure as hell she won't be able to find me! She doesn't know where Itachi goes after that, and even if she finds out, she'll be too late. And it's not like I'm risking my life! I just want to see him for real, and maybe chat a little…_

_Well… No. I don't think I should chat._

_But anyway, it's not like she has a good reason to stop me!_

_Oh, and Kisame will be there, too._

_I wonder if he's as blue as in the anime. And his teeth are really cool!_

_Oh, and I'd like to see Itachi using the sharingan! He's going to use amaterasu, isn't he?_

That were my thoughts while standing before the hotel, waiting for Naruto and Jiraiya to arrive.

I'd already planned out everything. I'd stay with Naruto in the room, then Kisame and Itachi would arrive, and then Sasuke and Jiraiya. After that, Kisame and Itachi would escape.

And I'd be able to see everything live without any risks.

_So you see, Kate, that there is absolutely no reason why you should come and 'save' me._

_I wonder what you're doing right now... Hah… I bet you're angry…_

**Kate's POV**

_Beware, Kriss. When we meet again, you'll die a most painful death!_

I'd arrived in the village Naruto and Jiraiya should be staying, and was now marching through the streets.

Everyone seemed to avoid me, maybe because of the murderous intend surrounding me and the angered expression on my face.

_This city is so small that it would be a miracle if I don't find the five persons I'm looking for. So __**why**__ haven't I found them yet? The most logical possibility is that they take a room in a hotel, right?_

I stopped at another hotel, where I asked with a monotone voice if they had seen Jiraiya, Naruto, Kriss, Itachi or Kisame.

As expected, the answer was no.

Enraged, I walked away with angry steps, searching for yet **another** hotel.

**Kriss' POV**

They'd finally arrived and as planned, I was now sitting in the hotel room, exited at the thought of meeting the Akatsuki for real.

Every now and then, I would walk to the door and open it to see if they were there yet, after which I would return sitting on one of the beds, with Naruto sitting on the other one, complaining non-stop about Jiraiya.

At least he was happy to have some company when we met. I just said I was visiting the village and would leave before twilight, but that I'd stay for the moment.

I had to answer some questions from Naruto about our sudden disappearance during the Chuunin Exams, but I avoided moist of the questions saying that I hadn't disappeared at all, but just fell asleep because of the jutsu Sand and Sound had used.

Jiraiya hadn't paid much attention to me, especially when he saw the woman Itachi had put a genjustu on.

_Pervert…_

TOK TOK

_They're here! THEY'RE HERE! Must go open the door! No, no, Naruto has to open the door. Otherwise the plot may change. And They won't kill Naruto, but there's no reason why they would keep me alive._

TOK TOK

Naruto shot me an annoyed glance.

"Can't you go open the door? After all, you're the one who was checking if there was someone outside every minute," he asked.

"That's sort of logical, but just you go open the door." I replied.

TOK TOK

"Yes, yes, shut up, already," Naruto grunted.

He opened the door.

Behind which stood Itachi Uchiha.

**Kate's POV**

"Have you seen a big white-haired old man that travels with a blond kid who's like a little ball of never ending energy? Or have you seen two suspicious looking men wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them and really strange hats? Or an overexcited blonde girl from about my age?" I asked the man sitting behind the desk of the fourteenth hotel I entered.

"Hmm…" The man seemed to have trouble to concentrate himself, an I had a sudden déja-vu.

Just at the moment I decided I would never get an answer out of him, the man answered.

"Yeah. I've seen them."

I sighed of relief.

"Good. Who did you see?"

"The blonde girl stood waiting by the entry of the hotel until the old man and the blond boy arrived. And just a few minutes ago, two men in black cloaks with red clouds on it entered and went upstairs."

"Which room?"

* * *

He'd given me the room and I was now hurrying upstairs.

When I arrived at the last corner, I took a deep breath and turned around the corner.

Naruto was standing in the hallway, but I couldn't see him very well as my sight was blocked by two Akatsuki-cloak-wearing men.

Kriss was nowhere in sight, so I figured she had to be in the room.

"Long time no see… Sasuke." Itachi said.

_Sasuke? I'm not Sasuke!_

I looked behind me, and there he was.

"Uchiha Itachi," Sasuke said.

"My my… Today truly is an unusual day indeed… To be able to see…other sharingan not just once, but twice." Kisame chuckled.

Sasuke completely ignored Kisame.

"I will… KILL YOU!" Sasuke said.

_He really has a scary voice…_

"And here we go…" a familiar voice commented.

And there she was. Standing in the hallway.

"Kriss." I said in my scariest voice.

"Why, hello there, sister. How do you do?" Kriss replied.

"I'll put it this way: if they don't kill you, I will." I stated.

Meanwhile, Kisame was looking at Sasuke and me.

"Well… sharingan. And they look an awful lot like you… Who are those kids, Itachi?" the shark-man asked his partner.

…

Kriss looked at me with wide eyes.

…

_Wait…_

_Did he just say __**they**__?_

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm sorry, but I won't be updating 'til I've got at least 20 reviews. I know I'm selfish, but when I write a story, I want to know if there actually are people who like it, so from now on, you'll have to review to read.**


	9. Why Kate hates fish

**Kriss: Hey! Hey! Hey! I'm a ninja! **

**Kate: Please! Please let her shut up!**

**Kriss: But I'm a ninjaaaaaa!**

**Kate: In your dreams…**

**Kriss: And in this story!**

**Kate: Silverschine, please delete the part where you let her have ninja training!**

**Me: Um… guys, you're here to do the disclaimer.**

**Tobi: HI! NICE TO MEET YOU, KRISS-CHAN! I'M A NINJA, TOO!**

**Kate: Not another one…**

**Me: Guys!**

**Kriss: Not nice to meet you, Lollypop-guy. I hate you.**

**Kate: Good…**

**Tobi: BUT I'M A GOOD BOY!**

**Me: HEY! DON'T IGORE ME! TOBI, AS YOU'RE A GOOD BOY, DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Tobi: *cowers in fear* OF COURSE, SILVERSCHINE-CHAN! Um… What do I have to say?**

**Kriss: *cough*Retarded*cough***

**Me: You have to say that I don't own Naruto.**

**Tobi: SILVERSCHINE-CHAN DOESN'T OWN NARUTO! Is Tobi a good boy?**

**Me: Yes, Tobi, you're a good boy.**

**Tobi: Yay! Yay! Yay! Tobi's a good boy! TOBI'S A GOOD BOY!**

**Kriss: *hits Tobi on the head with an iron pipe* OMG! I'm so sorry!**

**Kate: You really have to practice your lying skills…**

**Me: There are people out there who want to read the chapter, so please leave, everyone.**

**Kate's POV**

_Wait…_

_Did he just say __**they**__?_

I looked behind me, but there was only Sasuke, so I looked back at Kisame, who was still staring at Sasuke and me.

_No way…_

Itachi turned around to see whom Kisame was talking about, as Sasuke was the only Uchiha that (except for Itachi and Madara) survived the massacre.

He studied my black hair first, then, he took in my eyes.

_He's got his sharingan activated._

I quickly closed my eyes.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked me. "Are you an Uchiha?"

An almost feral snarl escaped my lips.

Kriss burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha! I-I can't help myself! It's just that… Kate… an Uchiha-" She interrupted herself for another salvo of laughter.

"You stupid… assholes!" I screamed. "First, sharkie, I've got black hair, so what? I do not look **anything **like that mass murderer! And second, Itachi, I knew you had trouble seeing, but Kisame, you have absolutely no excuse! I **don't** have the sharingan. My eyes are just reddish brown! And I don't have those strange black points in them! Are you guys **blind**?"

My speech must not have been very impressive, as I still had my eyes closed, but I rather kept them close than being sharinganed.

Kriss suddenly stopped laughing. "Although… You kinda have the character for it, Kate. You're evil enough to be an Uchiha," she said, completely ignoring my little speech.

I opened my eyes, deciding it was safe as long as I only glared at Kriss. Suddenly her eyes widened. "Not that I think **you** are evil, Itachi! I absolutely don't hate you! In the contrary…" she said.

_It seems I've found my chance to get back at her…_

"In the contrary, you **love** him?" I asked, grinning evilly.

_I know she loves that explosives-freak with the mouths on his hands, but it's still fun teasing her…_

Kriss immediately became red.

"No! It's jut that… Itachi is the only Uchiha who **isn't** evil. I mean… just look at Sasuke. And then there's M- Well… there are other Uchiha's, that are evil as well…" Kriss replied.

Everybody stared at her and she became even redder.

"What? I just spoke the truth!"

"Kriss, give up." I said. "Everyone here already knows you're mental. And you interrupted everything. Sasuke just said he was going to kill you," I informed Itachi, "and then Kisame asked who he was. Go on."

"The boy's… my brother." Itachi said, turning his back to me again. "I've never seen the girl before."

"That's funny, cuz the whole Uchiha clan was wiped out the way I heard it…" Kisame said. "By you!"

_Right… Kriss told me that Sasuke-boy is going to become obsessed with revenge…_

"Just as you told me to… I've resented and hated you… and lived solely…" I Sasuke hissed.

_This really sounds like a book or a movie…_

Suddenly everything became very light and I heard a loud, strange noise from behind me.

"To kill you!" Sasuke screamed.

"Chidori: 1000 birds?" Itachi stated, sounding septic

I finally dared to turn around, to see Sasuke leaping at me.

Well, not exactly at me, at Itachi, but I was standing in his way.

My eyes widened.

Then I ran straight to Kisame and went standing behind him.

Looking at my right, I saw Kriss was having a really good time. Standing in the doorway, she observed the whole scene and was holding an imaginary pack of popcorn.

Right now, she was laughing her ass of at the sight of me hiding behind Kisame.

I glanced over Kisame's arm, not to miss anything of the scene, while he was staring at me, slightly stunned.

_He probably doesn't often have girls hiding behind his back…_

Sasuke was incredibly fast, but Itachi moved so fast I couldn't see him moving.

One moment, Sasuke was leaping at him, holding a lighting ball in his hand, the other one, Itachi had stopped him, pushing his hand on the wall and thereby creating a giant hole in the wall.

He looked down at Sasuke with a completely emotionless face, which only seemed to anger Sasuke even farther.

Now Naruto thought it was time for him to come into action.

He formed some handsign and seemed to concentrate very much.

Itachi and Kisame suddenly looked very alarmed.

"YOU!" Sasuke screamed at Itachi.

"You're standing in the way…" Itachi replied. A sickening crack followed and Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out.

Kisame gripped his giant sword.

I managed to back up fast enough to avoid getting hit as he swung samehada though the air, as if he was cutting through it.

"Too slow!" he commented.

Seeing the shocked face of Naruto, I realized something must have happened, but I hadn't remarked anything special.

"Argh! Argh! What's going on?" Naruto asked.

_I'd like to know too Naruto, I'd like to know too._

"My samehada," Kisame said, "cuts through… and devours chakra, too!"

_Well, that sure explains a lot. That's why I couldn't see anything._

"We don't need this kid whipping out any more jutsu… forget the legs. Maybe I should start whith those arms." Kisame said with an evil grin.

I quickly looked at Kriss, shocked, but as I saw she still was wearing the amused expression of someone watching TV, I assumed Naruto's arms were safe.

And yes, as that giant sword of the fish came flying down, it was blocked my a toad wearing metal plates around his… I suppose you could call it 'arms'.

I blinked a few times at the unusual size of the toad and Kriss grinned widely.

"Up with the next character…" she murmured, as a circus boss presenting the next spectacle.

And yes, an old man with a woman over his shoulder was now standing right behind Naruto.

"You don't know me at all." He said. "You should have done your homework… The Toad Sage Jiraiya falls victim to no woman's charm. Beauties drop for me like blossoms in a storm."

_Hah… You don't believe that yourself, do you?_

But the Toad Sage wasn't done yet.

"A man like me isn't wired to just blindly follow a woman like a dog!" he continued his little speech. "When you gat to my level, the women are the ones who writhe at my charm!"

_You have to learn when to stop. This speech was just too long._

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Yeah, right! You're the one who got excited when a woman winked at you!" Naruto cried. "This is no time to be acting so high and mighty! Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya was offended and responded angrily.

Seeing then bickering, I poked Kriss.

"Are you sure that's that legendary shinobi?" I asked her. "He's bickering like a little kid."

Kriss only smiled.

Jiraiya had heard me and was now looking curiously in my direction.

_Right… We never met him. Well… except for Kriss, I suppose…_

Looking around, I saw not only Jiraiya, but Itachi, too, was staring at me.

_Yeah… This is definitely the time to disappear._

I backed away slowly.

"Um… I think I'll go now…" I said, before taking off in a run.

_No, I'm not a coward. I just know when to leave, while Kriss always takes risks._

Suddenly, I felt someone gripping the back of my blouse and pulling me back.

The next moment, a kunai was pressed against my throat and I heard an ice-cold voice next to my ear. "Don't move."

_As if I don't understand the message!_

The person behind me slowly turned me, so I look in the other direction.

I saw Jiraiya, looking quite bored, Kriss, looking astonished, Naruto, who looked angry, Sasuke, who wasn't looking, and finally, Kisame, looking amused, which irritated me the most.

_So it's Itachi…_

"Don't move, or I kill the girl," he said, with his usual monotone voice.

_Damn you, Uchiha! I __**hate**__ being the damsel in distress!_

"I don't know her," Jiraiya said.

"Hmm…" Naruto scratched his head. "It seems to me that I've seen her somewhere, before…"

_Traitor! I ate ramen with you!_

Kriss didn't say anything.

"Well, thanks for the help **so much**, buddies." I managed to say. _I don't think I can blame Kriss for using too much sarcasm anymore… After all, I'm doing it as well. _"I suppose I've got to save myself, right?"

Silence.

I didn't think long before I acted. I sure as hell didn't want to wait until Itachi came to the conclusion he could better just kill me.

So I stomped my feet as hard as I could on his and took off in a run, direction Jiraiya.

I hadn't even posed my foot for the first pace and Itachi was already standing before me, a kunai in his hand.

"L-Let's make a deal!" I exclaimed, as I was the first thought that jumped into my mind.

Kriss was looking very afraid, but she couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"Um… You will let me live, and I'll help you." I quickly continued.

Kisame chuckled.

Itachi just stared back at me, emotionless, before bringing his kunai down to stab me. "I don't need help," he said.

I didn't saw the kunai coming at me, didn't saw my life flashing by. Everything passed too quickly.

With a loud noise of metal meeting metal, Jiraiya's summoning toad stopped the kunai.

"It's not because I don't know you, that I'm going to let you die," the Toad Sannin shrugged

At the meantime, Kriss was crazily shaking her head.

"This isn't going according to plan. This isn't going according to plan **at all!**" she mumbled.

I walked backwards slowly, until I bumped into someone. Freezing, I threw a look over my shoulder.

"Um… Hi, fishy." I said to Kisame, who was grinning eerily down at me.

"Well… I think I'll be off, now." I tried. "Hope me meet" _never _"again."

He raised samehada and somehow, that was just too much to take. I exploded.

"Jeez, guys, what's with you and wanting to kill me? Why don't you try and kill that girl who's watching the whole show with much amusement?" I screamed, pointing and glaring at Kriss.

That didn't help, though, Kisame brought down samehada in an attempt to slice me to ribbons.

But, even if it sometimes doesn't seem that way, I am able to dodge some things, and I managed to remain unharmed.

However, as I froze for a moment, staring in disbelief at my left arm, that had almost touched samehada, I realized I'd forgotten something.

They were Akatsuki.

They were here for the Kyuubi.

They didn't care if I was killed or not.

They'd used me as a diversion.

"Naruto!" I exclaimed, searching him with my eyes.

When I found him, I was, for the fist time in my life, not happy to see I'd been right.

"Thank you so much for helping me," Itachi said, standing behind Naruto with an arm around his throat. "You saved me a lot of trouble."

Kriss' face looked a lot less amused by now. She even looked slightly panicked.

I looked around me. Kisame was standing close by me, Sasuke was lying a few paces farther, with his arm in an impossible angle and Jiraiya on his left. Kriss stood in the doorway, closest to Itachi and Naruto. Jiraiya's toad had disappeared by now.

I raised an eyebrow at Kriss, silently asking her if there was going to come any help, but at a shake of her head, all my hope vanished.

_Okay… We're screwed._

**Jane's POV**

I wandered through Konoha, stopping every now and then to look at some interesting shop.

In normal circumstances, that would've been great.

There was, thought, an irritating problem: I had no money.

My stomach was growling and I'd already passed Ichiraku's twice, but couldn't do anything but stare at the ramen hungrily, wondering how it would taste.

Deciding to pass by a third time, just to see, if by any chance, I found some money on the ground, or a free check for free ramen for the rest of my life – I know, a silly wish – I recognized someone.

"Um… Hello," I said. "You're Hinata, right?"

Hinata looked at me, curiosity clear in her eyes.

"Y-yes, that's me. W-who are y-you?" she asked with that quiet voice of hers.

"I'm a friend of Kriss and Kate. They told me about you."

_Well, that's true._

"R-really?"

"Yes. Um... Do you know where they are?"

_"_N-no. The last time I saw them, t-they disappeared."

"Ah... was that at the Chuunin exams?"

"Y-yes."

"Okay, thanks."

_Maybe Kate managed to pull Kriss away quickly enough, after all. Maybe I'm alone._

The idea of being alone in a city I didn't know, without any money kinda spoiled my mood, but I decided I had to go.

"Uh, bye, Hinata. I've got to go," I said.

"B-bye."

I turned ad began to walk again, but I suddenly got a good idea.

"Hinata! Could I speak with your father?" I asked, running to rattrap her as she was already walking away.

"Eh, y-yes," she said, "I-I could bring you to him, but why do you want to meet him?"

"Look, I know you don't know, but please, I really need to speak Hiashi-sama," I said.

_I hope 'sama' was the right one... I can't speak Japanese yet, but at least I'm learning it. What if everyone here would've spoken Japanese?_

"O-okay, I'll bring you to the Hyuga Compound."

"Thanks, Hinata-san," I replied gratefully.

We walked to her house together, and when we arrived, I gasped.

_Well… I see why they call it a compound rather than a house. It's bigger than a mansion._

When we entered the building, I had to do my best not to get lost in the labyrinth of hallways and passages, but Hinata seemed to be perfectly sure of the way she was taking and we arrived rather quickly at her father's office.

"I-I would like to speak my father," Hinata said to one of the two Hyuga's guarding the door of Hiashi's office.

My respect for Hinata grew as she showed self-confidence by calmly waiting while the guard entered the office to ask Hiashi if they had permission to enter. I mean, some people detest Hinata and say that she's weak, has no self-confidence and is too shy, but after all, she **had** been raised as the heir of the Hyuga clan.

It was my opinion that it was all Hiashi's fault that Hinata didn't have much confidence in herself, as he always kept saying Hanabi was better than her.

The guards motioned we could enter and I followed Hinata inside.

The office was big and dark. There was a heavy-looking desk in the middle of the room, surrounded my several bookcases.

"Yes?" Hiashi asked, leaning backwards on his seat.

"T-this girl wants to talk to you, father," Hinata said.

I glanced sideways at her and saw that she looked much less confident.

_So I was right. It's all Hiashi's fault._

"Yes sir, I wanted to talk to you," I said, before Hiashi could somehow blame his daughter for having brought me here, or ask me what I was doing here.

"You see, I arrived at the funeral of the Hokage without anyone seeing me, and now the villagers think I am some sort of a spy, and they want to be sure that I don't run away, so they want me to stay with someone who is trusted and they know from Konoha, and the first person I could think of, was you, Hiashi-sama, as the Hyuga clan is one of the most powerful of Konoha and must have gained a lot of respect." I said calmly.

(Yes people, **calmly**. Regardless of what you may think, most of the time, I'm very calm, and I only get hyper when I'm overexcited, which rarely happens, and you can't blame me for being hyper when I just arrived into this world!)

"So you want me to let you, a possible spy who I do not even know, live in the compound, where you can gather all the information you want on the Hyuga clan?" Hiashi asked. "First tell me your name."

"My name is..." I hesitated. I couldn't possibly tell him my real name. It would sound too weird to them. "Arwen Kanaso" _What the heck? Arwen? Really? Well, at least Kanaso sounds Japanese, and Arwen is still better than Jane..."_If I really were a spy," I continued. "I would've found a better reason to stay here, than because I'm suspected of being one. But of course, you could never be sure if I am a spy or not. Nevertheless, I still ask you if I could stay here for the time being, until Konoha has found a new Hokage, after which I will no longer profit from your hospitality," I answered.

Hiashi sighed.

"I have work to do, so I don't have time to take a decision today."

_Meaning I've got to leave and come back tomorrow..._

"So you can stay here for this night, and tomorrow I'll take a permanent decision. Hinata will show you one of the spare rooms, where you may stay."

_Well... That was easy._

After having thanked Hiashi, I followed Hinata through the Compound. While turning the seventh corner, I asked Hinata a question.

"Hey, Hinata, does your cousin, Neji, lives in this compound as well?"

"Y-yes. N-neji lives into the Hyuga compound as well. A-all Hyuga's do."

"Hmm… I'm beginning to have second thoughts. Maybe I should leave, after all..."

Hinata, being the polite girl she was, didn't ask why, but I had the impression she was lightly amused at the thought of me, having just persuaded her father, wanting to leave because I was affraid of meeting her cousin, while the chances that I met him were about as big as the chances of me finding a free ramen ticket in Konoha.

After having gone up the stairs, we turned another corner, and I froze.

_Speaking of the devil..._

Indeed, yeah. There was Neji, wandering through the same hallway we needed to take.

_This compound is __**huge!**__ It has __**incredibly **__much hallways. But __**of course**__ we cross __**Neji**__ out of all people, when he has to take __**exactly **__the same hallway we do. Karma **hates** me!_

"What's **she** doing here?" Neji asked Hinata with an unfriendly voice.

"U-Um… S-she's staying here f-for the night."

Neji's hard glare clearly told me I was **not** welcome.

While avoiding his eyes, I looked down and noticed a piece of paper that was very visible against the dark wooden floor.

Neji passed Hinata and me without another word, and I picked up the paper.

_Well... It seems I've just found a ticket for free ramen..._

**Kate's POV**

Jiraiya pressed his hand on the floor.

Suddenly, the walls became pink and… sort of slimy. As if we were inside some organ...

"Ninja art! Gamaguchi shibari! Toad mouth trap." Jiraiya declared.

_No! We can't actually be in the mouth of some giant toad! That's just… disgusting!_

"You've just been swallowed by the rock dwelling giant toad of mount Myoboku. Welcome, my friends, to the belly of the beast." the sennin continued.

I saw Kriss moving, an anxious expression on her face, which led me to believe this wasn't over yet.

If they could still escape… and take Naruto with them…

Kriss and I longed at the same moment.

We both practically jumped on Itachi. Unprepared, he managed to dodge Kriss, who arrived first and hit her head against the wall, but I managed to grab Naruto's hand.

Not that that helped me, of course. As Itachi had begun running, I tripped over my own feet and was dragged along over the floor.

I grabbed one of Itachi's ankles in an attempt to let him trip, but it didn't work, though I did slow him down.

I released Naruto's hand, took a kunai out of my ninja bag and gave it to Naruto, who'd tripped, too, by now, and was dragged along with me, choking as Itachi was holding him by the back of his collar.

I took a second kunai out of my pocket, exchanged a look with Naruto, and we both stabbed.

He tried to stab Itachi's hand, while I transpierced the fabric of Naruto's collar.

Itachi yanked at Naruto's collar, causing Naruto to miss his target, while the fabric of his collar, already damaged by me, tore.

Now I'd forgotten one thing. I didn't hold Naruto's hand anymore and was still holding Itachi's ankle.

When I just wanted to let go of him, black flames appeared on the wall before him, burning a hole in it immediately, after which he jumped.

After having seen those walls eating their way through a stomach, I certainly didn't want to fall on them, so I grabbed Itachi's ankle with my other hand as well.

_This is just so humiliating! Holding the ankles of an S-rank criminal!_

Itachi jumped to avoid touching the flames, and I was grateful he did, because otherwise I'd have been dragged right though them, probably burning alive.

But my left foot touched the flames, and my shoe immediately flared up.

My eyes widened when I realized the danger.

Itachi was now running over water, with me still hanging on his ankle, causing me to be dragged through the water, only my head above the surface, but my shoe was stil burning. I didn't want my foot get burned off, so I proceeded, very carefully, to remove the shoe without touching the flames, with one hand as I was still holding on to Itachi's ankles.

Eventually, I managed to get it out and threw it as far away as possible.

Now I was still in the uncomfortable position of clinging to an S-rank criminal's ankles.

_Kriss saw me holding on to Itachi's ankles! She's never going to let me forget about this. That is... if I ever meet her again._

I saw Kisame speeding up to run next to Itachi. I hadn't heard his footsteps, but as he was a ninja, it wasn't impossible he'd been running behind us all the time.

I looked around me, but decided I couldn't let go of Itachi's ankles yet.

I could swim, but there was too much water and the flow of the river was too strong.

_Damn it! This is just too humiliating! I'm going to swim. Blast prudence!_

I was just releasing Itachi's ankles when I heard Kisame speaking. Curious, I decided to wait to hear what they were saying.

"Why did we have to retreat?" Kisame asked Itachi. "With your power…"

"There's no need to be impatient…none. Bedsides which, I must also… rest my body in one place for the foreseeable future." Itachi answered.

_Foreseeable future? He sounds like an old man._

"For not only Tsukuyomi, the nightmare realm…" Itachi went on. "But I was forced to use the Amaterasu as well…"

_Amaterasu… I think Kriss told me something about that, but I don't remember. It must've been the black flames._

"What do we do with the girl?" Kisame asked.

_Damn… I was almost hoping they'd forgotten me._

"Can I kill her?" the shark-man asked.

I gulped.

"Wait until we reach land," Itachi answered.

It took about ten minutes to reach land.

Ten minutes in which I didn't dare to let go of Itachi's ankles, throwing sideways glares at Kisame.

Ten minutes in which my brains were working extremely hard.

_If I let go, I'll be in the water, and one look at Kisame already tells that is his element and that he wouldn't mind to kill me. At all._

_But if I keep holding on, I'll be dead as soon as we reach land._

_Maybe I can escape if I try swimming under water. _

_No... I don't think so... The fish has gills._

_But waiting isn't an option. And I hate having to cling to a criminals feet._

_In fact, why hasn't he already dumped me somewhere?_

_Running with a girl hanging on your ankles must be irritating._

The ten minutes were over before I realised and we'd reached land. I finally released Itachi's feet and pulled myself out of the water.

I was soaked, exhausted, had lost a shoe and possessed some common sense, so I didn't try to run away.

"Now," Kisame said. "We kill her?"

_Well… I should tell mom about this. She'll finally understand why I hate fish._

**It surely didn't take long for you to review. I just hadn't written the next chapter yet, but here it is, and it's pretty long, don't you think?**

**Anyway, thank you very much for your reviews, **

**Starwatcher-shadow: Thanks for your review. I spoke God and I asked him to tell me what Itachi thought when he met you. This is what Itachi thought when he met you: **_**There's another annoying little brat I need to take down in order to get the Kyuubi…**_

**Kiruko and Yuuki: Thanks for reviewing. At least it didn't take me weeks to update… Are you happy with the new chapter?**

**AnimeLover5125: Thanks for your review, nice to know you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Kevin Uchiha: Thanks for your review, too. I think now is soon, right?**

**Good Story: Thanks for the review.**

**dotwiper: Wow… Well, thanks for the review. I'm pretty sure it's one of the longest ones I've ever received. If you don't count my sister's reviews, I'm sure it's the longest one. I had just decided to stop writing and go to bed, but after reading your review, I continued until one o' clock in the morning. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

**Everyone: Thanks for reading and reviewing. *gives virtual cookies to all of you* JUST KEEP REVIEWING, AND I'LL KEEP WRITING.**


	10. About theories, deals and black flames

**FIRST: PLEASE NOTE THAT I HAVE REWRITTEN JANE'S SECOND PART IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, AS JANE WAS TOO MEAN TO HINATA, SO YOU BETTER READ IT OR ELSE THERE MAY BE THINGS IN JANE'S PART IN THIS CHAPTER THAT WILL CONFUSE YOU.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update. **

**I've been busy doing four things: being sick, writing this chapter, writing the first chapter of my new story, writing the second chapter of my new story and rewriting Jane's part in the previous chapter as Jane was too mean to Hinata.**

**So, I've started this new Naruto fanfic, called "Let the pranking war begin". **

**This is the summary: ****Tayare Nakono, sent away from all the schools in Earth Country, because of her bad habit to pull pranks at everyone who irritates her, has now entered Konoha High School and sworn to never prank again. But she's never been good at keeping her promises.**

**Please check it out. It's a Konoha High School fanfic with the Akatsuki. They're not ninja, but the unnatural hair-colours, eye-colours, and most of the other unnatural aspects of the characters remain.**

**But anyway, it's about this story, now. I hope you like the chapter. It was difficult to write.**

**Disclaimer: Hey, guys, look how much I already wrote. I'm tired. If you want to read this so much, go read the disclaimer of the previous chapter. Nothing changed.**

**Kate's POV**

I glared at Kisame, which only caused his grin to get bigger.

"Sadistic psychopath," I said, before looking up at Itachi, waiting for him to answer.

_Strange… One word of a manga character, and I'm dead._

Itachi completely ignored his partner.

"How did you know about my eyes?" he asked in his ice-cold, emotionless voice that was getting on my nerves.

_His eyes? Ah, yeah! I said something about him becoming blind…_

"Oh, that. You're becoming blind because you used your sharingan too much, am I right? Doesn't everyone know that?"

The threatening silence that followed was enough of an answer.

_Damn you, Kriss! I asked you to tell me everything I needed to know, and I __**definitely**__ don't need to know __**this!**_

_Kriss, I would curse the day you were born, if only we didn't share the same birthday. But now I'm just going to wish that your existence is erased and that you vanish in nothingness!_

**Kriss' POV**

I sneezed.

_Someone must be thinking about me…_

**Kate's POV**

"Kakashi told me." I quickly said.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

_Well, it's not like I can find a good lie in __**every**__ situation…_

_Hmm… About lies… Kriss told me something about the sharingan and lies…_

"You're lying," Itachi said with his monotone.

_Right! He can see when I'm lying… Damn you Uchiha! _

My lips curved into an evil smile.

_Then I may as well tell the truth._

"As far as I know," I began, "everyone who likes manga or anime knows it, so it's not a secret, in which case I wouldn't know. So you can't kill me for knowing what is already known, as I didn't know it wasn't known."

_Jeez does the Uchiha __**ever**__ show emotion? Anyway, the fish face was so totally worth it!_

"What is manga and anime?" the Uchiha asked.

_Of course he concentrates on the only serious thing I said…_

"That's some stupid thing that's basically a story that is drawn in manga-style. And manga style is just some techique of drawing."

As I was sincere, Itachi saw I was telling the truth.

_Bah… I hate this. I'll have to tell truth or half-truths as he can see when I'm lying…_

"Um… As I answered you questions, can I go now?" I asked with a hopeful glance at Itachi.

_At least he isn't really a bad guy, he's only a good guy playing a bad guy to protect his little brother._

…

_On the other side…it didn't really look like he was trying to protect Sasuke when he broke his arm._

_Then again-_

"Kisame, you can kill her."

_How could I even hesitate? He's a bad guy, definitely a bad guy._

"I wanna propose a deal! You're going to kidnap me because I've got much information and bring me to your headquarters and I'll tell you everything I know if you don't torture me!' I screamed.

Kisame grinned again.

"Well, you sure are one amusing little girl. We don't know if your information is that valuable and we can afford to lose it. If we kill you, no one will get that so-called information."

_I'm going to try one more deal, and if that doesn't work, I'll blackmail them._

"Please let me talk first. I've got one more deal," I quickly said.

Kisame, curious, let samehada rest on his shoulder and waited for me to talk.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this! This is the worst deal I'm ever going to propose. But anyway, it's better than getting killed. Though I risk to get killed if I don't use the right words._

"Itachi, I know some things about your future and your past that involve your little brother. I also know something very bad is going to happen if you continue your plan," I said, hesitating about every word. I couldn't be clearer, as Kriss had clearly told me no one except Madara, Danzo, the third Hokage and two people of the counsil knew about that.

_Hmf… She could've said as well that I wasn't supposed to know that Itachi was getting blind…_

"And Kisame, I know how you're going to die, so I maybe can find a way to prevent that."

_OK, I took a risk, now let's see how they react._

Itachi's eyes narrowed and Kisame was apparently considering if he had to laugh at me or be stunned.

"So, my deal is: I help you both and you let me live." I said.

**Kriss' POV**

_Great. Just great. (Note the heavy sarcasm)_

_Why can't I be the one they kidnapped?_

_Though it __**was**__ funny to watch Kate clinging to Itachi's ankles..._

I chuckled.

_I'm never going to make her forget._

_But technically they didn't really kidnap her… If Kate doesn't suddenly have a good idea, she's __**so**__ screwed._

_But still… I mean, I'm the one who has the most information, and in fanfictions, girls who end up in the Naruto world are often kidnapped by the Akatsuki for information…_

_Gah! I've got to stop thinking that way! Kate's not even kidnapped! She's just going to be killed._

…

_In fact, that's not good, is it?_

_She better be kidnapped!_

_If they killed her, I've got some big trouble._

_Well, at least it's good it's not Deidara who killed her if they kill her, or else I'd have to be mad at him._

_Aargh! Just stop this, Kriss! Your sister is kidnapped and is going to be killed! Do something!_

"Eh, Jiraiya, my sister is going to die, so could you please follow Itachi and Kisame?"

He was considering it, he really was, but I knew he had the mission to find Tsunade.

"I… I suppose I could try to help, but I've got a top-secret mission as well…" the Toad Sage answered.

"Are you really going to choose a mission over my sister?" I asked with puppy-eyes and fake trembling lips, as if I were about to cry.

"Well, I **could** search for your sister today," Jiraiya said, hesitating, "but only today."

"Thanks pervert-sennin!" I cried out.

Jiraiya's face darkened.

"Oops…" I said.

_Right, he detests that nickname. I saw Naruto using it too much…_

"Um… I meant: thanks oh great Toad Sennin, one of the Legendary three," I tried.

Jiraiya's face lightened up.

At that moment, a kunai flew past and planted into the wall. Then there was a green flash and someone screaming: "Dynamic entry!"

I could vaguely discern a bowl cut hair and a pair of bushy brows.

"Oh, crap…" I sighed.

"Guy?" Jiraiya asked, after which he was knocked to the ground.

"And yeah, that's one of the three legendary shinobi," I said. "Oh dear…"

**Jane's POV**

When I woke up in the morning, I didn't even ask myself where I was. Everything looked so different, so strange, that I didn't even consider this being my room in my world.

As soon as I woke up, the memories came flooding back and I remembered Kate and Kriss arriving through my television, the story they told me, the moment I was sucked into my TV, the crowd that wondered where I came from, Hinata, the Hyuga compound.

I didn't consider it being a dream for even a second.

Because if this had been a dream, if this really didn't happen, if this only was my imagination, I'd be back in my world.

I mean, in all the stories where the main character finds out something, they always accept it.

I mean, what if Harry Potter, when he found out he was a wizard, didn't want to go to Hogwards, and just wanted to live a normal life?

What if Alice saw the rabbit, but didn't follow it to Wonderland?

You get the point.

So me, having found out there was a portal to the Naruto world, I have to visit the Naruto dimension, I can't just ignore it.

And don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm only here because I feel like I have to! I want to be here, I want to explore this world.

It's just that I don't want it to disappear before I visited it.

Because I really wouldn't know what to do if I just found out about the existence of it and it vanished.

You can't miss a thing you've never seen, but I had seen this world, and I'd try to see every place of it, to meet every important person of it, before I'd have to return.

As I knew that one day, eventually, I **would **have to return, and that I wouldn't be able to do anything to stop it.

My moment of philosophical thinking was interrupted by a knock at my door.

"A-Arwen-san, my father wants to speak to you," Hinata's soft voice said.

"I'm coming!" I answered, quickly stepping out of my bed and putting on the ninja clothes Kate had given me.

I hurried outside and followed Hinata to her father's office.

**Kate's POV**

There was a long silence and I had the feeling it were the longest minutes in my life.

Then, finally, Itachi spoke.

"You know too much," he said.

_I just can't stand that weasel._

"Kisame, we're taking her with us to Leader-sama. He'll interrogate her."

_He's just passed Kriss ad is now standing at the top of my hate-list. This must be a record._

"You can't possibly mean that," I said. "I know nothing. Everything I know, is what I just said. I must me the most unknowing person in all the universes together. You can't seriously mean that you're abducting me for not knowing what I was supposed to know and what I wasn't supposed to know due to my lack of knowledge? I mean, you can ask everybody I know, they know I don't know any knowledge that is worth knowing!"

_I'm doing it again…_

"So, basically, you're gonna kidnap me, bring me to your Boss, who'll torture me, then kill he when he finds out I don't know anything," I said. "Right, forget about the deal. I'm not telling you anything anymore."

I childishly pressed my lips together and looked into another direction, ignoring them the best I could.

"I accept your deal," Itachi said.

_No way…_

"I said: 'forget about it'! It doesn't exist anymore! That doesn't count!"

_OK, Kate, you really have to calm down._

"So that means you keep your part of the bargain, huh. Meaning you won't kill me."

"I never said we'd kill you. So yes, I'm keeping my end of the bargain," Itachi replied.

I turned to Kisame.

"What about you, oversized smurf?"

Ignoring what a surf was, but knowing it was an insult, Kisame threw me a glare.

"I won't kill you as long as Itachi says I can't," he said.

_Crap, that means I've got to stay friendly to the Uchiha. But anyway, he looks like he won't be annoyed as quickly as the fish._

"Good… Now there's still one thing bugging me," I said. "You're still planning on kidnapping and torturing me, right? Except that you won't kill me."

Their silence said enough.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Okay, I accept the deal as well, as that means you can't kill me, but I won't come with you, as that's not a part of the deal."

…

_Right, like that matters to them._

Kisame grabbed my arm so quickly I didn't see his hand moving, and swept me over his shoulder.

"Let's go," he said to Itachi, and the second after, they were jumping from branch to branch at such a speed I almost became sick. I clang to Kisame's throat in the hope to prevent myself from falling and to choke him to death, but he barely seemed to feel my fingers.

I didn't scream for help, didn't ask them to put me down. I just pressed my lips together and tried to strangle the fish with all my remaining dignity.

**Jane's POV**

When we entered Hiashi's office, he immediately looked up.

"I've spoke a few people who agreed on your story, Arwen Kanaso, and I've decided you may stay here until the new Hokage is appointed, as long as you don't cause any trouble, that is."

And that was it.

_I didn't expect it to go that easy, but this is only proof that they don't thrust me enough to wander alone through the city._

After thanking Hiashi (again), I accompanied Hinata to her training.

It interested me to see her training, as it totally influenced the chakra-network, and I wondered if I maybe had chakra.

Kriss told me she didn't have any, but I can always hope…

Hinata was fighting her teacher, and they were both using their chakra to touch each other's tenketsu's.

What interested me was that I could see the chakra at the tips of their fingers.

Trying to remember what Kakashi had told Naruto about how to summon his chakra, I decided to try it.

But I simply didn't feel it.

How could I possibly send my chakra to my fingertips if I didn't know where it was?

I frowned.

I remembered something Kate had told me. It had been a part of her theory. She'd asked something about how the sharingan worked and I'd explained her the user of the sharingan could freely manipulate the flow of chakra in the brain of someone else, and she'd said that if that was true, we were partly immune to the sharingan, as we had no chakra.

Of course, there were still a few thing a user of the sharingan could do that couldn't be deflected by a lack of chakra, like hypnotizing.

But Kate had told me that was the first step of her theory of defeating Madara, and that being immune to most of the powers of Madara's sharingan, was just necessary to remain alive long enough to set the rest of the pan into working.

But I had just thought of something else: here in the Naruto dimension, everybody had chakra, only there were people like the civilians who couldn't use it.

In this universe, someone without chakra was impossible, because that person would die.

But I wasn't dead.

And in my world, there were people who said they were able to use telekinesis.

What if we had a thing similar to chakra, but less people were able to use it as they didn't know they had it or didn't believe in it?

If that was the case…

"Hinata!" I cried. "I need your help to test something!"

_I'm sorry Kate, but maybe part of your theory is wrong._

**Kriss' POV**

I was staring over the water, that was now burning with black flames, with Jiraiya and Naruto standing next to me.

"Jiraiya," I said, "you sealed the flames earlier, didn't you? I know there are much more now, but could you do it again?"

Jiraiya nodded. He took out another scroll, formed a few seals with his hands and pressed his palm on the scroll.

The black flames disappeared, to reveal a river that was now half its original size. The amaterasu had consumed most of the water.

As we were just standing there, looking over the water, I saw a part of a shoe drifting by.

Kneeling close by the water, I tried to pick it out of the water, but failed.

Seeing the shoe drift past me, just out of my reach, I cursed and jumped into the river.

Grabbing the shoe, I saw I'd been right, and my hope vanished.

It was Kate's shoe. Well, what was left of Kate's shoe.

I slowly swam back and hissed myself out of the water, into the muddy ground next to it.

I held up the shoe, so they could see it.

"I think you should go, Jiraiya," I said, "apparently, we're too late."

**Thanks for the reviews, the faves and the alerts, everybody.**

**Me: No! Kriss thinks Kate's dead! What'll happen now? Well, that's a thing I know and you'll have to guess until the next chapter! Mwahahahaa! Sigh… I'm just so evil. Sometimes I worry about my sanity.**

**Oh, and I almost forgot… Heheh… *grins evilly* I invited Itachi over. *evil grin gets bigger***

**Itachi: Here I am, Silverschine-san.**

**Me: Good, Itachi. Now do your thing.**

**Itachi: *looks straight into your eyes, his sharingan activated* See the shiny review button… It's calling you… Involuntary, your mouse drifts closer to it… Closer…closer…closer... Good, now, you press the button…**


	11. Everyone's problems

**Me: Hey people! I'm still alive!**

…

**It's suddenly very chilly… As if a lot of people are glaring me to death.**

**Look at it from the bright side! At least it hasn't been a month! It's been only 15 days.**

…

**Okay! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! Next chapter will be soon! And long!**

**Kate: Pathetic…**

**Me: Hey! You're insulting yourself, you know! I am you! I created you! I am God! I'M ALMIGHTY! MWOEAHAHAHAHAA!**

**Kate: *sweatdrop* Oh dear… I am so definitely not created by… her!**

**Me: Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, un. (Guess whom I just imitated! It's really, really difficult to guess! And shut up, Starwatcher-schadow, you'll give away the answer!)**

**Kate: Like I said, Oh dear…**

**Me: Aaaaaaaannnnyway, let's get up with the chapter.**

**Kriss' POV**

It's strange how the knowledge that a person is dead can change so much.

I couldn't bring myself to be angry with Kate.

It's impossible to blame the dead.

I couldn't even think clearly. It was as if my brain couldn't find words anymore and my head was filled with silence.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know what to think.

I mean, my sister had just been killed. My twin sister. The one I'd known for like my whole life.

Worst enemy, best friend. Though we'd been more enemies than friends.

Killed by the Akatsuki.

Still, I hadn't cried even one time.

Guess my mind just labeled the whole happening here as 'unreal'.

And yet, one small part of me knew it was real. That this was all real, except for the fact Kate was dead.

Because Kate couldn't be dead. It was simply impossible.

You know those things people call 'twin intuition'? I kind of had a feeling Kate was still out there, somewhere. Maybe half dead, but still alive. But maybe it was just my hope for her not being dead.

So pathetic.

When you really want something, you sometimes get yourself to believe it, right?

And how could I possibly make out what was reality and what was an illusion in this world?

Everything upside down. Unclear.

Vague memories, unimportant. Impossible to see what was real and what wasn't.

And the sharp memories. The ones I could see very clearly. The ones that mattered.

Getting sucked into the television, seeing the Naruto world for the first time.

Kate's sly expression as she proposed me her deal.

Her angered face as we were fighting for the biggest room in Kakashi's house.

Itachi and Kisame standing in the hallway of the hotel, both seeming bored.

Kate clinging to Itachi's feet, which suddenly wasn't funny at all anymore.

The sea of black flames. And the shoe drifting in it.

I clang to the shoe, the messenger of Kate's death. I hadn't let go of it since I'd found it.

All the fault of the shoe.

If I hadn't seen it, if I'd missed it, it wouldn't have existed. I'd never have concluded Kate was dead.

If the shoe hadn't existed, Kate would still have been alive.

Jiraiya and Naruto had left. They'd proposed to stay a while longer, but I couldn't make them miss Tsunade.

Before they'd left, Naruto had come to my spot at the side of the river.

"Uh, Kriss…" he'd said. "You okay?"

My old self would have replied something like: "My sister has just been killed and the only thing left of her is her shoe! So yeah! Of course, why wouldn't I be okay?"

But I was drained of energy. All that was left was that overpowering sadness, and, too tired to use my usual sarcasm, too empty to scream, I'd simply answered I was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I murmured, to fill the heavy silence with my voice.

"I'm fine…" One of the most used lies in history. Lies. Kate. A twitch in my stomach made me sigh deeply.

Then, I finally started to cry.

**Kate's POV**

Now okay, I was being kidnapped by two criminals, both member of some assassination group.

_That's fine by me._

At the moment, they were jumping from tree to tree at an incredible speed.

_That's less fine, but I can live with it._

In the time they were running and jumping in the trees like only ninja and monkeys could do, nothing had happened.

And that wasn't fine at all.

_I'd have thought Kriss would have alarmed someone by now, but no. Not a single ninja crossed our path. What the heck is Kriss doing? She must know where their hideout is, right? Then why the heck isn't she helping me? Does she __**want**__ me to die?_

"Hey, Blues, when are we going to stop? My stomach is beginning to hurt because of your bony shoulders."

The shark-man brusquely stopped to face me.

"The colour of my skin's natural, okay. And my name's Kisame."

"Ah… I'd forgotten your name."

For once, I was telling the truth. I mean, how was it possible for them to all have those unpronounceable names? Even if Kriss had told me them all, I tended to forget them.

"And, um, what's your last name?" I asked.

I was **so** not going to call him by his name. One: it was unpronounceable and two: if I called him by his last name, it would be more formal.

Blues grunted.

"Hoshigaki. My name's Kisame Hoshigaki."

…

_I think I'm going to call him Kisame, after all…_

Kisame swung me over his **bony** shoulder again and continued running – well, if you can call it running, that is.

When you'd be in my situation, what would be the cool thing to do? What would be the brave thing to do?

I'd thought about that.

I supposed it would be to get on their nerves as good as I could.

To turn their life into a living hell.

To give them a headache every day.

To make sure they got no sleep at night.

To try to escape again and again, even if I had no chance.

Well, that was not me.

Having nothing else to do but think, I had, of course, thought of all the possibilities, but I considered them pointless.

The only thing that would happen if I did one of those, was that I got on their bad side, they'd most likely kill me, of at least injure me, and I'd tire myself.

So I was the totally uncool girl that barely talked at all and that remained entirely calm.

But that, of course, was on the outside.

In the inside, I was planning, plotting about ways to escape or to send a coded message.

And I was worried.

Having had time to think, I had quickly found two things to worry about.

And no, they weren't that I risked to be killed or that they'd torture me.

In fact, I'm pretty sure other people would find them rather small and unimportant, but anyway.

Number one on my worry list: Having to stay calm all the day and having problems to sleep the night, I was going to be hyperactive in the evening.

Number two on my worry list: I was bound to sleep sometime, and I talk in my sleep. I didn't want to sleep at all, because when I slept I had no control. I just said the thing that popped into my head or the thing that happened in my dreams. And when I had nightmares, which I had pretty often, I would move around a lot and kick in the air. But the main point was that I talked, and it would be extremely unfortunate if I said something they shouldn't know I knew in my sleep.

Kisame continued running on the tree branches, Itachi running before him, and me being carried, my stomach aching and fearing the moment it would become evening.

**Jane's POV**

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training, Hinata-san," I said, hoping not to sound too formal. "But could you please look at me with the byakugan?"

With hopeful eyes, I saw how she stopped fighting and turned to me.

"Can you see my chakra?"

_Please let me have chakra, please let me have chakra!_

Hinata's teacher was looking at me as well, but he didn't have his byakugan activated.

Hinata frowned, surprised, as she looked at me with her byakugan.

"Th-th-this is… I-impossible…" she murmured.

_Doesn't she see any chakra? Nooooooooo! Let me have chakra!_

"What? Do I have chakra? Please tell me I have chakra!"

Hinata's teacher seemed to be interested, now.

"What do you mean? Everybody has chakra! Hinata, what's wrong?" he asked.

"H-her chakra…"

_My chakra? I'VE GOT CHAKRA! YAY!_

"I-i-it's green and it d-doesn't move the way it should. I-it's as if she's c-converting it in energy a-a-all the time."

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked after all… I'm in for a long interrogation…_

"What do you mean?" the teacher asked, activating his byakugan.

_I'm beginning to feel uncomfortable…_

"Hey! Wh-what's that?" The scream came from behind me, and I saw that the Hyuga's had entered the training grounds, their byakugan activated. Of course, they were both staring at me.

One of them ran back to the compound, while the other one kept staring at me.

Hinata's teacher grabbed my hand, as if to prevent me to run.

Apparently, I was considered a spy again.

Great.

Then, the Hyuga who'd returned to the compound came back, followed by a small crowd of Hyuga's, inclusive Hiashi, Hanabi and Neji.

As of them had their bloodline limit activated.

"H-hey, stop staring at me." I said.

Everyone ignored me.

It probably was because I was encircled by pairs of staring eyes that could see through anything. I mean, it hadn't been that bad when Hinata was looking at me with her byakugan, but now, there was a whole crowd staring at me as if I was a spectacle in a circus.

Anyway, I don't even feel as if I have to explain it. I lost my calm.

"FOR THE LOVE OF RAMEN, STOP STARING AT ME, PERVERTS!"

…

Yeah, what would you have said in this situation?

But at least some of them had the courtesy of deactivating their byakugan and looking away, some even with a slight blush.

I became red from a combination of anger and embarrassment.

"Let go of me," I said, on a calmer tone, to Hinata's teacher, who followed my command quickly, but didn't move an inch.

Out of precaution, I supposed. They probably all were thinking I was now going to show them some amazing ninja skills and escape.

Jeez, I wish I could.

"Why do you have such an abnormal chakra?" Hiashi asked.

_Well what did I say? There we go with the interrogation…_

**Me: I know the chapter was short. Normally, there would have been two parts for everyone, but with my sister saying: "Hurry up, hurry up, when are you going to update? You have to update now!" I just updated. Next chapter will, of course, be longer.**

**Kriss: How long am I going to have to think Kate's dead while she's wondered if I want her dead?**

**Me: Not too long…**

**Kate: And why the heck am I being kidnapped by a weasel and a fish?**

**Me: You already know why, so I'll just ignore you.**

**Jane: I suppose I'll learn more about my chakra next chapter? And I have to be able to use it, of course, it'd be a pity if I knew I had chakra and I couldn't use it!**

**Me: Well, yeah, you're going to learn more about it.**

**Oh, yeah, I almost forgot about that. Morgan, are you there?**

**Morgan: *suddenly pops out of nowhere* Yes.**

**Me: Good, get ready; you're in the next chapter.**

**And people, I like reviews and Jane, Kate and Kriss like reviews, so, in fact, you'll make 4 people happy if you review!**

**Greenpeace: Yes! To make 4 people happy! Let's get up to 10.000 signatures!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* Greenpeace, seriously? Where do you come from? No, forget that, I don't even wanna know. And it's reviews I want, not signatures! And 10.000 is a bit much… Thought it would be nice to actually get 10.000 reviews...**

**Kriss, Kate and Jane: Keep on dreaming, Silverschine! For the sake of wishful thinking!**


	12. And there's another one!

**Me: *hiding behind Kakashi* OK, so this definitely took a while longer than I'd foreseen… But no worries! Kakashi shall explain to you why.**

**Kakashi: Well, there was this old lady who got her kitten stuck in a tree, and Silverschine-san wanted to help her, so she climbed into the tree, but the kitten scratched her and so she fell from the tree, and that's why she couldn't write the first three days. And then there was that evil witch that suddenly appeared out of nowhere and put a spell on her that made it impossible for her to move. It cost five days to get rid of the spell with the help of the good fairy. But after that, there was this dog that ate all of her notes about the story and it took her two days to write those parts again, after which there was the evil twin sister that-**

**Kriss: She just had to leave earlier on vacation with the mobilehome because her grandmother's sick.**

**Kate: And a LOT more things.**

**Jane: Like murdering her first victim with my help.**

**Me: Everyone who is now worrying about my sanity and is about to call the police, calm down. I'm just participating at the murderer game. And Geez that first murder was difficult. Because my victim was never alone and because I totally suck. But Jane had to kill a teacher! **

**Kate: Whatever. Can we move on to the story?**

**Kriss: You need to stop saying that word!**

**Kate: Whatever. Anyway, Morgan, when are we going to summon a ghost?**

**Morgan: Umm…**

**Kriss: Stop it, Kate. **

**Kate: Am I bothering you? Oh, I suddenly remember you never have heard the full version of the story of Bloody Mary!**

**Me: COULD YOU CUT IT OUT, PLEASE! THIS IS MY AUTHOR NOTE, NOT A CHAT BOX! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO CONTAIN SERIOUS THINGS!**

**Kriss and Kate: And the note above with your excuse for your tardiness was serious, or what? *looking at each other* Don't say the same things I do!**

**Jane and Morgan: They're so much alike…**

**Kriss and Kate: WE'RE NOT!**

**Me: SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OUT OF THIS AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE I CALL TSUNADE!**

**I don't own any of the Naruto characters or places, but I do own the characters from earth, even thought Kriss, Jane and Morgan actually own themselves. (Geez, this is long...)**

**Jane's POV**

After about half an hour of explaining that no, I didn't know I had chakra, no, I didn't know why it was green, no, I wasn't a spy, no, nobody had done experiments on my chakra, no, I didn't know how to do jutsu's and YES, THEY WERE ANNOYING ME, I was finally free to leave.

_Pff… All I wanted was see if I had chakra. Why do they always have to make such a big deal about everything?_

Which reminded me…

I turned around and began marching back to the training grounds, where some groups of people were still discussing my green chakra.

_It's just green, folks! Learn to live with it!_

Ignoring the Hyuga's I passed, I marched straight to Hiashi.

_Now calm down and be polite, Jane._

"Um, Hiashi-sama, I kinda… wanted to ask something," I began nervously, striking my fiery red hair behind my ears.

"In fact, uh… Could I please train with Hinata?"

There. I'd said it.

_Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please… I could become a ninja!_

"No, I'm sorry, Arwen-san, but Hinata-chan is very busy training herself. She's the clan heir and cannot afford to lose her time."

At first, I was confused.

_Arwen-san? Huh? _

_Ah, right! I told them my name was Arwen! _

Then, I was annoyed.

"Can I train with Hanabi-chan, then?" I asked, internally infuriated at how Hiashi only saw Hinata as a failure.

"I'm sorry, Arwen-san, but Hanabi-chan has to train as well."

I sighed.

"Okay, is there anyone who **can** train me, Hiashi-sama?"

At least I was still being careful about adding the honorific, but I was irritated.

How would you feel when you'd just discovered you had chakra, but nobody could learn you how to use it?

"You could ask Neji-kun…" Hiashi didn't sound very persuaded.

_There's a whole bunch of them, and it's still always Neji. Not that I don't like him, but still…_

But yeah, I wanted to train. So I asked Neji.

To my surprise, he accepted, and quickly, we were facing each other in the training grounds.

Now there was still the problem that I had absolutely no idea how to use my chakra, while Neji was the Hyuga prodigy.

He leapt at me and used his gentle fist.

Before I could even make a move, he was already blocking my tenketsu's.

I tried to block his hands, but he was too fast, and when he'd touched all 64 of them, I was propulsed backwards and my back hit the ground hard, knocking the air out of my lungs.

"Ah! Ouch, that… hurt…" I forced myself to sit, after which I slowly stood up, my legs trembling and my whole body aching.

As I pulled up one of my sleeves, I saw a lot of bruises running down my arm, a result of Neji poking my tenketsu's.

But, even if it definitely hurt, I felt no difference in my chakra, that I still couldn't feel.

Looking up at Neji, I noticed he was frowning.

"What?"

He had to be looking at my chakra, and apparently there was something amiss.

Neji's frown became deeper and his hand suddenly shot out again, to poke one of my bruises.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked, jerking my arm back.

"Your tenketsu's aren't closed," he stated calmly. "I can't influence your chakra. It's too different from mine."

That meant…

I smiled brightly. _Maybe Kate wasn't so wrong after all. Anyway, that's fortunate! If Neji can't use his gentle fist on me, I have an advantage. Well, it'll still be hard to beat him, but he's used to only have to use his gentle fist, so he probably hasn't trained much in ninjutsu or genjutsu._

_Then again, neither have I…_

Then, I finally cached the point of what he just said.

_Hang on! He can't influence my chakra, so that must mean it's the same for me, right? But… then my chakra's completely useless!_

Having concluded this, my eyes widened in horror. I had chakra, but couldn't use it! Every Naruto-fan's biggest nightmare!

_Ok, calm down. Breathe in, breathe out…_

_If you think logically, all I need to do is make my chakra blue._

_Now how could I do that? It sounds pretty impossible…_

Ignoring my sane brain that stated it was impossible, I glanced at Neji again.

"What's wrong with my chakra?"

He shrugged.

"Well, first of all, it's green and it moves faster than it should. But the major problem is that it's constantly converting into energy. You can't use it to do jutsu's that way." Neji explained.

_Well… that sounds… bad._

"So, theoretically, if I can make my chakra move more slowly and stop it from converting to energy, I'll be able to use it?" I asked hopefully.

"Theoretically, yes."

_So, first I have to feel my chakra, then, I'll have to try to control it._

_It can't possibly be impossible!_

**Morgan's POV**

_How long do I have until my little brother comes home?_

I threw a quick look at my watch.

As we had no car, we all came home with the bus, and I never knew exactly what bus my brother took as there was one every five minutes.

_Well, I guess I've got enough time to see one Naruto episode…_

I couldn't wait to test the new TV.

_I think I'll watch shippuuden… The episode where Gaara's kidnapped…_

I hesitated for a moment. Yes, I liked that episode, but I'd already watched it several times.

On the contrary, it was a long time ago that'd watched the old episodes. The ones from the Chuunin exams…

_I could watch the one with Gaara vs Rock Lee…_

_Or…_

_An episode with Tsunade!_

I quickly choose the episode, inserted in into the TV, choose English subtitles, and began to watch it.

**Kate's POV**

This world was just made to be my own personal hell.

There was no chocolate, nor any other sorts of known candy.

There were no books written in English.

There was no one I knew, except my sister, who was God knows where, and Jane, whom I wasn't even sure if she was here.

No, in this hell, they had ninja that rendered my few years of judo completely useless and freaking weasels who can see when you're lying.

Like I said, my own personal hell.

But that wasn't what I hated most about this world yet.

What I hated most at the moment, was that every ninja in this world seemed to possess never ending energy.

"**When** are we going to stop, Fish Freak?" I asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time. "I thought the Uchiha said he had to rest."

Now you may think that was unfair of me, as I wasn't the one running, but believe me, I had all rights to complain! A fishes shoulder never was the most comfortable way to travel.

The oversized smurf just grunted and jumped a little higher than necessary, thereby hitting my head against a branch.

_Well, at least it was a small branch._

_…_

_But still… _

"OW! Hey, that hurt, Fish Freak! Arggh! I just don't get why Kriss likes you criminals that much! Mental note: Never travel with the ninja express."

It was quiet for a while.

"Hey, I'm sorry, but truly, if you want me to use your name, you'll have to repeat it from time to time because honestly, I just can't remember it."

That was true.

"I mean seriously, Kisame, that's not even a name."

Okay, it was not true. So what?

I didn't even know why I was doing it. Guess it was just because I was surrounded by complete and utter boredom (this may not seem logical, but after an hour of trees, trees, leaves, trees, branches and trees, you'd understand), otherwise I'd never have talked that much. I wasn't the kind of person that felt the need to fill every silence with useless words.

Fish Freak suddenly swept me through the air, and I found myself pressed against a tree with his giant sword a few centimetres from my nose.

"Look," Kisame said in a menacing voice, "we're keeping you alive for now, because we want some answers from you, but you ha ve to realise you're not indispensable. I can kill you anytime, and I have absolutely no problem with injuring you."

I swallowed.

Kisame gave me a brief grin and threw me over his shoulder again.

_OW!_

I was quiet for the following two of so hours, rather not risking losing a limb.

After those two or so hours (I'm sorry, but I wasn't in the possession of a clock) I noticed Kisame began running/jumping, whatever you call it, more slowly, until he finally came to a halt, after which he jumped down from the tree he was standing on, landing next to the Uchiha, that was already building a fire.

_Ow ow ow ow ow ow ow OW! Damn that Fish Freak! I'm gonna be totally covered by bruises!_

I was then, not so kindly, dropped on my rear as Kisame went sitting down close to the pile of branches.

_And ow again…_

Apparently, both of the criminals judged they didn't need to tie me up, as they just ignored me.

Being the quiet, cooperative captive I was, I didn't make a useless attempt to escape, but simply decided to remain quiet, hoping, silly enough, they would forget I existed.

Meanwhile, I was, again, evaluating my situation.

_Okay, this is definitely not good. Kriss only told me little about every single member of that little criminal organisation, except for her favourite characters, (hell, she even told me Deidara's favourite food!) and I forgot almost all the names._

_Plus, I told them I knew how Kisame died, but the only thing I know is that he makes his own sharks eat him in order to protect some information._

_Yeah, definitely not a good situation if- no, **when**__ they find out about my lack of knowledge..._

While thinking, I had been blankly staring at the Uchiha building the fire, and my thoughts were brutally interrupted when said weasel suddenly made some hand signs, after which he spat fire, thereby lighting the pile of wood.

I couldn't help myself to clap in my hands enthousiastically, slowing down as I saw Kisame giving me a startled look with the Uchiha – well, looking as startled as he could possibly look. (Raising an eyebrow very lightly.)

Twitch.

_No! Not now!_

Twitch.

_This isn't the moment or the place!_

Twitch.

_I can't become hyper now!_

Twitch.

_Must… Calm down!_

"What are you looking at?" I asked. "I always liked fire. Can you do other tricks apart from spitting fire, Uchiha? Oh, and I assume you can both hit a moving target with a knife, plus, all ninja can move so fast and you can all do such acrobaties. You should go work in a circus!"

I'd begun talking a lot faster and enthousiastic than I used to. "If you ever do, can I please be your manager? I'll be rich in no time!"

_Great. Just great. I've completely lost it._

**Kriss' POV**

Lying on a comfortable bed, I was relaxing the most I could... even though it was probably almost 11 a.m.

Hmmm... sleeping so long was absolute heaven...

"Good morning, sunshine!"

My eyes shot open to meet the ones of the silver haired scarecrow whose appartement this was.

"You do that one more time, I'll let the pink fluffyness invade your room!"

Silence. He was gone. I could rest in peace.

...

Wait... a breeze came past... he had opened the window, hadn't he? Damn him, now it's cold!

I hugged my blanket closer to me.

"GOOD MORNING, SUNSHINE!" a voice boasted into my ear, so hard that I literally fell out of bed.

"You. I hate you." I didn't bother getting up, feeling too sleepy and depressed to do anything.

"Come on, get up! You haven't done anything for the whole beginning of the day!"

"... Go away..."

After having come to the painful conclusion my sister was dead and having said goodbye to Naruto and Jiraiya, I'd returned to Konoha, the only place I could think of to return to.

Thought Kakashi probably still didn't trust me a hundred percent, he'd let me sleep in the big blue room where I'd stayed before.

I bet he just couldn't let me stay outside when I was standing before his door, saying Kate was dead and probably looking like a soaked cat. (No, it hadn't been raining. I fell in a river. And hey, don't laugh! It was difficult to find the way back to Konoha!)

Kakashi, however, hadn't mentioned a word about our sudden disappearance during Naruto and Neji's match and had been nice, offering me the blue room again and listening to my story about my meeting with Itachi and Kisame.

The obvious reason being my sister of course...

I suddenly felt a certain _someone _pick me up and throw me over his shoulder, thereby interrupting my thoughts. (I seriously hope it wasn't a something!)

"Hey! You! Stop it! PUT ME DOWN, SCARECROW! PERVERT! OLD MAN! MASK-FREAK! JER-" His hand covered my mouth.

Trying to mumble some other things, I started beating him as hard as I could.

Finally, he dropped me off on the big couch in the living/dining room.

"...I hate you, freaking scarecrow... You interrupted my sleep. Nobody does that and lives."

"Then I'll obviously be the first one," was the reply.

"Just you wait, Mean Mask Man, I'll find a way!"

"I'm sure you will," he soothed me, tapping me on the head like some little kid.

I scowled, got up and sat down at the table.

"I recognize sarcasm when I hear it, Scarecrow."

Kakashi completely ignored my childish behaviour. "I have to leave you alone for a while. I've got to go meet my team."

"Aren't you late?" I asked. I wasn't sure about it, but I assumed ninja had to get up soon.

I saw how he smiled lightly behind his mask as he answered, "I'm sure my team won't mind those few hours of tardiness. See you later."

Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke.

After Kakashi left, I tried to eat, but couldn't get one thing down my throat.

Eventually, I went back to my room to get a piece of paper and something to write.

_Ok, now to get my mind off my sis... Something that will cheer me up just a little bit... Hopefully..._

**To-Do List In The Narutoverse. By Kriss Redstone.**

There sure were a lot of things I wanted to do here. They seemed less appealing since Kate was dead, and I had thought a few times about how it would be to return home, but as I had no clue how I could do that, I'd decided I would do the things I always wanted to do in the Naruto-Universe, the most important reason of that decision being that I wanted to keep my mind off Kate's death and the frightening idea that if I ever returned home, I'd have to explain to my parents Kate was dead.

Trying to concentrate on the things I wanted to do here, I began writing. I'd already written the first two things on the list once, but I'd lost that paper, so I wrote those two things down again, tracing a line through them, as they were already done.

**1) Meet all my favourite characters from Konoha, plus Gaara, Temari and Kankuro.**

**2) Meet Itachi Uchiha.**

I continued with the third thing.

When I was about to write down the sixth thing down, a fantastic idea suddenly popped into my head.

_Jane! Why didn't I think about her earlier? Maybe I'm not alone after all! I have to find out if she's here as well!_

-TIMESKIP-

I stood in front of the Hyuuga compound. The one and only Hyuuga compound.

I won't lie. It took me an incredibly long time to find out if Jane'd arrived here and where exactly she lived. My feet felt as if I'd been everywhere in Konoha.

And now here I was, standing before the Hyuga compound, exhausted and...depressed.

_It's so unfair Kate can't see this. This compound is amazingly beautiful! Kate only got to see the bad things in this universe._

Since I was actually still walking, probably with a zombie face, unable to tear my eyes away of the compound and not really paying attention as to where I walked, I collided with the nearest thing in my way and promptly fell down on my rear.

"Hey! Watch it, inanimate object!"

...

_Wait... inanimate object... I think I can scrach the 'in'…_

Because inanimate objects don't usually have feet.

Very slowly, I looked up and met two white-pinkish eyes. A Hyuga.

"... Um... Hey. Nice to meet you. Could I please enter?"

The Huyga - which I, by the way, didn't recognize - activated his byakugan. I guess it was just to check me before I entered the compound.

But his eyes widened in surprise before he took my arm and pulled me up.

"You can enter," he declared as he stepped aside so I could pass through the portal.

**Morgan's POV**

I was very quiet and didn't move an inch, trying to merge with my surroundings.

That was without a doubt the best solution now.

As I quietly observed my surroundings, I tried to remember everything that'd happened, trying to put the pieces together.

I'd been watching a Naruto episode.

The screen of the television had gone blank and the living room had become pitch black as all the lights went out.

Then, there'd suddenly been light again, and when my eyes had adjusted again, I'd noticed I was outside in the open.

Black out? Took a walk? My garden?

The Naruto Dimension.

I'd barely arrived, my brain was still working to comprehend the turn of events, when Tsunade and Shizune disappeared.

_OK, so I just witnessed the end Orochimaru and Tsunade's encounter and now I'm standing alone, hiding behind what was a wall before Tsunade completely destroyed it with one hit, in the Naruto Dimension._

As I just wanted to climb over the rocks that had once formed a wall and the remains of the castle Orochimaru's snake had destroyed, I remembered Jiraiya and Naruto were going to pass by, and I quickly hid again, as I heard the sound of feet on tiles that announced their arrival.

I heard a voice saying something in Japanese and I froze.

_No way. Japanese!_

I tried to get a better view and shifted slightly.

Naruto suddenly turned in my direction and kneeled just before the destroyed wall. I didn't dare to move anymore, but I got a good view on Naruto.

Definitely the real one. Nobody could've cosplayed him that good, plus I'd already seen Orochimaru, Kabuto, Tsunade, Shizune, Tonton and Jiraiya.

There was no doubt. It could only be them. Except that it was impossible. But that word seemed to have no meaning in this world…

As Naruto said something incomprehensable, while I knew he had to say, "This is a work of the snake?", I finally accepted the hard reality.

_I'm in the Naruto World. And they're talking Japanese._

It this new situation, I decided I couldn't stay alone.

I hoised myself up a rather high rock and went standing upright, so they could clearly see me.

Naruto still seemed to find the stones more interesting to stare at, or he simply didn't notice me. I decided it was the last as Jiraiya, too, seemed to pay no attention to me while he announced to Naruto they had to leave in Japanese.

I coughed once, and that immediately seemed to get their attention.

"Er…" I said, trying to remember the few words of Japanese I knew. "Konichiwa." _Hello._

I hoped I'd pronounced it correctly.

_Screw this! Why can't they speak plain old English?_

"Ok, I know you don't understand me, but I kinda speak another language than you."

Jiraiya asked something I – of course – didn't understand, and I shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I just don't understand you. Eh… Nani?" _What?_

He repeated the same question more slowly, but I still didn't understand anything except 'dare'.

_Right… I think that means 'who'._

I held up my hand, palm turned toward him, in the universal gesture of 'wait', and climbed down a bit, so they could hear me more clearly as I said, pointing at them "Uh, you're Jiraiya-sama and you're Naruto-kun." I paused for a moment before pointing at myself. "I'm Morgan."

Jiraiya asked something again, but the only thing I recognized was 'Aimorgan-chan'

"No," I said, after which I pointed at myself again, saying, articulating excessively, "**Morgan**."

Jiraiya nearly broke his tongue on that, but, after a few tries, he managed to say something that resembled my name.

I smiled and nodded, happy that I had been able to introduce myself, but my smile fell as Jiraiya shot another question at me.

As I knew none of the words in his question, I tried to think about all the questions he could be asking me.

What do you want? What language do you speak? How do you know our names? Where are you from? Have you seen Tsunade? Are you alone? Why are you wearing such strange clothes?

No. Too many possibilities. This was not gonna work.

I shrugged again with an apologetic smile as he repeated his question.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't understand you," I tried to explain.

Jiraiya sighed and motioned me to climb down, which I did, after which the three of us were facing each other while maintaining an awkward silence.

Finally Jiraiya broke the silence by saying "Konoha," pointing at himself and Naruto, after which he pointed at me, raising a questioning eyebrow.

It was an amusing situation, to see a legendary sannin having to use charades to express himself, but I didn't laugh. A young girl who refused to answer his questions that suddenly began laughing at him would be a way to get on his bad side.

"Seatlle," I answered.

As he posed another question, I remained quiet. That was one of my habits. When I didn't know the answer to a question, I just remained quiet. You should see the faces of my teachers at school!

This continued for a while, after which Jiraiya finally sighed and gave up. He motioned that I could follow them as Naruto and he began walking away.

Well, after a long and difficult exchange, I'd finally been able to come with them.

Now I only had to figure out how I got there.

"Japanese…" I mumbled. "Why did it have to be Japanese?"

**I just heard there was a major earthquake and a tsunami in Japan March 11****th****. That's pretty soon for me to find out as I totally live under a rock and have absolutely no idea of what happens around me.**

**I hope it's not as bad as the last tsunami I saw on television, but if even I have heard about it, it must be pretty bad.**

**I don't even know why I'm writing this here, but I guess it's just to inform those who live under a rock like me.**

**Oh, and the chapter was supposed to be longer, but there's this problem called homework, so I had to stop writing, but I really wanted to update today. And something else I wanted to say, the chapters are getting too long as there are four people to write about, and there are two more going to come (yeah, first, I was writing this story with only my sister and I, but my friends wanted to come in as well), so I think I'll write chapters with two of the characters in it that each have two parts.**

**And you all asked who was Morgan, so, now you know. It's one of my friends.**

**Oef... Only two to go...**

**And thanks for the reviews, Lycothrax, Starwatcher-shadow, dotwiper, Crazy-Crazian and janeeeeeeeeeeeee. (Starwatcher-shadow, you did indeed make me, me, you and Jane very happy.)**

**And now you can make Kriss, Kate, Jane, Morgan and me happy if you review!**

**Please, review? Cookies? Marshmallows? Chocolate? Sasuke to torture?**


	13. Chapter 13

**OK, so, I'm writing this 4 hours before I will leave on vacation for about three weeks, in the hope I will get a few hours of sleep. It's late and I'm tired, so let's keep to the facts.**

**I am late.**

**No, scrap that, I am VERY late. I don't dare to look how late.**

**And I am sorry.**

**Very, very, very, very, very, very, VERY sorry.**

**And you want to read this chapter.**

**Well, I presume you want to read this chapter, because you are currently reading this.**

**And I have no excuses.**

**Well, I don't have any excuses that make any sense.**

**So up to the chapter.**

**Oh, I forgot. The Disclaimer.**

**I don't own the manga or anime "Naruto", I do own this story and the characters from earth, who are based on my friends, so they sort of own themselves.**

**This chapter is dedicated to you. Yes, the one that's reading this at the moment. Thank you for not giving up on my story during the loooooooooong time I made you wait.**

**Annnnnnnnyway, up to the chapter.**

**Jane's POV**

Concentrating me the best I could, following Neji's instructions, I was now able to feel my chakra. It was indeed flowing **extremely **fast.

But I noticed that when I was very calm, it slowed down and I was able to concentrate it where I wanted.

For example, now, I was sending chakra to my feet, and I felt it moving. I felt the amount of chakra in my feet grow stronger. But I couldn't **use **it.

I absolutely couldn't stand it when I said, "Now I'm gonna walk up a wall," and when the laws of gravity responded, "No, you aren't."

At last, I ended up sitting on the Hyuga training grounds, with Neji giving me instructions even when he'd probably already given up all hope on me ever learning how to use my chakra.

"Try to have your chakra stop moving," he commanded.

I did as he said, slowing down my chakra to the point of having it completely immobilised.

As I did that, I felt it. My chakra began to change.

It was a strange feeling, and it was difficult to keep concentrating, but there was definitely something…different.

Neji frowned and seemed to concentrate more, his byakugan activated. When he looked at me, he seemed slightly surprised.

_Hang on, did I actually…succeed?_

A loud yell broke my concentration.

"JANE!"

**Kriss' POV**

"What do you mean, **I have chakra**?" I half asked, half shrieked at Hiashi. "Last time I checked, I wasn't able to walk up a tree! And why is it green? Blue is much prettier! Why isn't it blue?"

Hiashi sighed deeply, not for the first time since he'd taken the decision to explain me what the Hyuga's had seen with their byakugan.

"As I was saying," he tried again, "you seem to have the same strange chakra as Arwen. It appears to be green, flowing too fast and you have a very small chakra reserve."

"**BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE!** I didn't have chakra! I appeared during a fight with Hinata and Neji, who had their byakugan activated, and everybody was saying I didn't have chakra! And even if were true, I would NEVER have a SMALL chakra reserve!"

Don't misunderstand. I wanted to have chakra. I really, really, REALLY wanted to have chakra. But now way in hell was I gonna accept I had an exceptionally SMALL amount of GREEN chakra that seemed to be USELESS.

I think Hiashi was about to snap, realising arguing with me was impossible, but I'll never know for sure, because at that moment, I looked through the window and recognized someone on the training grounds.

"JANE!" I yelled.

**Jane's POV**

I immediately recognized the voice and turned to look where it came from, forgetting everything about chakra training.

As I'd arrived in the Narutoverse without Kriss, I'd wondered if she was here as well. The last thing I'd seen before being sucked into the television had been Kate heading towards Kriss in an attempt to drag her away from the television, so I hadn't known for sure.

Now that I heard Kriss' voice, I realised I felt relieved. Relieved that there was another person I knew here. Relieved I wasn't alone in this dreamlike, but lonely world. That was my first thought.

The second one was that she'd called me Jane, and that everyone here officially knew me as Kanaso Arwen.

_Well let's just hope they have lots of dust in their ears, or I'm in for yet another explanation..._ Which would not only be terribly boring, but also one extra reason for the Hyuga's not to trust me.

I saw one of the doors open and then Kriss was running towards me, leaving behind a bunch of bewildered Hyuga's.

"I didn't know you were here as well," she panted, with a small smile forming on her lips, "you weren't there when we arrived."

"'We'? Then Kate's here as well?"

The sole mentioning of her sister's name was enough for her smile to disappear and her bright eyes to become cold and emotionless.

"Kriss? Where's Kate?"

I was worried. From the time they'd lived with me, I knew the sisters tended to fight all the time, and were usually furious with each other, but the anger in Kriss' eyes didn't seem to be directed at her sister.

"Kate… met Itachi and Kisame," she answered, with a strange, impersonal voice.

_Are that…tears? What happened?_

I wanted to ask her, but I didn't dare. Rather, I didn't **want **to know. If I didn't hear Kriss say it, it wouldn't be real. It would be just a misunderstanding. Surely nothing bad had happened to Kate, right? Right?

The possibility of something happening to Kate seemed so unreal in this world, were I had come to just for the fun of seeing the whole story live. Surely she was just imagining things. Surely Kriss would laugh now and say everything was all right with Kate, that it had all been a joke.

Only she didn't.

She just stayed silent, looking at the ground, as if she wanted to hide her eyes behind her hair.

Then she looked up, her face unreadable, and said, "I heard we have chakra."

That seemed such a weird thing to say, such an obvious evasion of my questions, that at first I didn't realise what she'd said. When I did, all I could do was give her a bewildered look.

It was Neji that answered for me. "Yes, you seem to have developed the same kind of chakra Arwen-san has."

When he said 'Arwen', I gave Kriss an urgent look and pointed at myself, making sure Neji didn't see this.

Kriss, however, didn't seem to be as interested as to why I invented a fake name as I'd expected her to be.

"What do you mean, 'developed'?" she asked, puzzled. Even though I saw she did want to know the answer, I had the feeling she'd mostly asked the question to forget about our earlier conversation.

"I mean that you and your sister didn't have chakra when you first arrived here during the chuunin exams, but you do now. It is therefore likely that you have developed your chakra system recently."

Anger flared up again in Kriss' eyes when Neji mentioned Kate, but it was gone so quickly I may have imagined it.

Neji suddenly frowned, before rising his brows in a surprised manner.

"Well… That's strange. Arwen-san's chakra seems bluer than yours. Though I'm sure her chakra was greener yesterday…"

That remark seemed to give Kriss energy again, she jerked her head upwards, looking rather alerted.

"You mean… our chakra's becoming blue? And when it's blue, we could use it?"

**Kriss' POV **

The thought of having chakra, **real** chakra, changed everything.

It meant I could actually **do** something. It meant I wasn't helpless. If I only learned a few jutsu's… If I only trained myself some more…

My thoughts were interrupted by Jane, or, no, Arwen, as she called herself now. If I hadn't been so preoccupied, I probably would've asked her about it.

"You mean all that training was for nothing? I would've just had to wait for my chakra to become blue?"

"Well, I think your training did speed up the process…" Neji defended himself.

_Training speeds up the process, huh… _

"Oi, Hyuga, train me." I commanded.

Said Hyuga didn't seem quite pleased by the tone of my voice, which some may have called 'rude'. Hyugas seemed to be very fond of good manners.

"Ahem," a voice said from behind me. "I wondered where you were…"

"AH! Don't you dare sneak up on me, old man. And aren't you supposed to be training your team?"

Kakashi smiled widely. "Oh, learning them to have patience is all part of my training scheme."

"Yeah, right…" I whispered under my breath.

Then I had a brilliant idea.

"Hey, old man, you copied lots of jutsus, right? Like, really, LOTS of them, huh? Learn me some!"

"Hey, kid, I don't think you're a threat to the village, but that still doesn't mean I'm gonna give a civilian or possibly spy, a private training!"

Hah, I had expected this, but I was prepared!

"You know, Kakashi, I always wondered where you hid your pervy books. I mean, you can't possibly carry all of them always with you, can you? So I searched a bit through your home, and guess what I found in the safe behind the painting of the two caramelldancing ninja?"

I looked up at him, arms crossed over my chest, and saw with satisfaction how his smile disappeared.

"You didn't! How did you crack the code?"

"Seriously Kakashi? Just don't put memos with the code of the safe on the fridge anymore. I took your books out and hid them. Each one in a different place."

"You wouldn't dare…" Kakashi said in a low, scary voice.

"Oh, I did, so if you ever want to see your beloved books again, you better train me!" (Insert evil laugh.)

"I'll train you for a week, and you'll give my books back at the end of that time limit, in perfect state, or I'll go get the books myself."

Gulp.

Now that I think about it, he **is** stronger than me… But he will never beat my recklessness!

"Deal," I said, and we shook hands.

Blackmail… Deals… Kate…

I'd tried not to think about her. I'd thought that if I forgot, it wouldn't be real. But I couldn't forget. And I knew what to do now.

Just train a little harder… Just learn some new jutsus…

And then I would get my revenge. Using all the knowledge I had about my enemy.

I would kick that weasel's ass!

**Thanks for the reviews, Starwatcher-schadow, dotwiper, Jane, narutofanhinatafan, T-rexTanya (long review, btw XD) and Anime Muppet.**

**I have discovered some time ago that I can actually answer reviews with messages, something that all of you probably already know, but I am technologically illiterate and am very happy with this discovery, so you can expect stupid answers to your reviews now.**

**Except that I probably won't have a laptop when I'm on vacation… sniff…**

**Maybe you noticed, but I need a title for this chapter. I'm totally out of ideas. So help would be welcome. (HINT, HINT!)**

**Annnnnyway, please review, thanks.**


End file.
